child of dark prophecy
by Ilovebashing
Summary: naruto is not the uzumaki. but he is still namikaze. he is considered orphan while his family is alive. he will find out the truth of his origin. and he will fulfill the prophecy. the prophecy of a child which will decide the fate of world. join him as he make his place in the world. see how he will get his revenge.BAD SUMMARY. Sharingan naruto. powerful dark/naruto. naruto/harem,
1. starting of prophecy

**THE CHILD OF DARK PROPHECY**

CHAPTER 1: STARTING OF DARK PROPHECY.

**It is my first fic so don't be hard. Be fair and please help make it better by pointing any error or mistake except spelling for I am not a professional. **

DISCLAIMER=

"I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER KIND OF ANIME. I ONLY OWN THIS FAN FICTION. SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME."

"**Humans Are Very Strange Creatures. They Are Most Smart On The Whole Planet But Also Most Cruel Species Of The Planet.**

**As We See That A Human Can't Have Enough Of Something." ****A line I saw in a train ride. **DID YOU THINK IT CAN BE MY WORDS? NO WAY. I AM NOT GOING TO TURN IN A SAINT OF SOMETHING. 

/*-*/

(Place- Toad Mountain, old geezers' room)

/*-*/

Fukasaku and shima the old toad were resting when they were called here. It irritated them that they have to sacrifice their resting time for this but they both knew that whatever old geezer wanted to tell them could be very important information so waited for him to start but he was still waiting for something.

When it got very hard to wait shima finally asked –"Why did you called us here geezer-sama?" after a few seconds he replied –"I will tell everything when jiraiya arrive here".

After a few minutes jiraiya entered the room with GAMABUNTA and other important toads. When they were all in room old geezer told them the reason to call them there.

"I have a prophecy."-said geezer. "What prophecy?"-asked Fukasaku.

"A child born from unwanted union of two powerful shinobi will take over not only konoha but all the elemental countries also. He will contain a power which can not be equaled and will be orphan while his parents live."- said geezer.

"what does this prophecy mean geezer-sama?"-asked jiraiya.

"it means that the future of world will change by actions of one man, jiraiya. I hope this prophecy is not fulfilled or the world will be destroyed"-said geezer.

/*-*/

(Scene change)

/*-*/

(Place- konoha kage tower, time- around lunch)

The yondaime was doing the normal paperwork when suddenly the door of his office opened and entered his wife KUSHINA UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE.

"Hey honey, what are you doing?"-kushina asked. "Hi, just finishing the paperwork for today."-replied minato. "So what brings you here?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking that we should spend some time alone and have some fun." she replied.

But minato didn't wanted to go so he just lied." dear, i want to but i have an important meeting in a few minutes so I can't. Sorry dear."

"its alright, I just wanted to spend some time together as a family but your work is important."-kushina said. In truth she felt real bad because her husband was not the same as he was before their marriage. And it was becoming hard for her to keep her emotion from coming out in world view. She didn't want the villagers to know the tension in their kages married life.

So she decided to go and talk to her friend MIKOTO UCHIHA. She found her friend in a shop. "Hey, mikoto-chan. "-kushina said.

"Hello kushina-chan." mikoto replied. "How are you?" she asked. "i am fine." kushina replied but with less cheery attitude than normal which the female uchiha caught. "Is everything alright?"-mikoto asked her friend.

But kushina just told her to come with her. When they reach the namikaze residence kushina told mikoto about the problem in her married life. In the end mikoto decided that she was going to talk with the hokage on this matter. As she was about to go the kage tower kushina said-" please miko-chan; don't say something bad to him. "

"I will try to." was what the uchiha female replied.

(Scene change)

(Hokage office)

Right now minato was reading some reports about a failed mission in snow country (i don't know when kakashi visited snow country first time.). IT was making him angry that a possible ally who could have given them better technology than other hidden villages is dead and there is no chance of making an alliance with the current ruler. So when mikoto reached the office he was too much angry to calm himself down and control his rage.

Mikoto entered the office and said " Hokage-sama, i wish to know that why are you ignoring your wife these days. do you know how much depressed she have became." he tried to control his anger but it was getting dangerous for the woman in front of him if this kept going on so he decided to try and send her back " uchiha-san I don't know what you are talking about? But i would like to be alone for now so could you leave me alone."

But mikoto didn't do, because she wanted to help her best friend. So she denied. "No hokage-sama I will not go back until you tell me the reason for ignoring my friend which is your wife."

It was getting harder to control to just hit her. But when he thought to do something about the anger an evil idea come to his mind. she was getting impatient by now but still waited for an answer but what she didn't saw become her biggest mistake as minato activated security seals in rooms to keep anyone from either entering or exiting the room.

After doing that he decided to play with her. So he said-" the reason i am ignoring her is that i got bored with her. After this much time she hasn't given me a child. So i am thinking about taking another wife who can give me child." it shocked mikoto that this man who was a role model for husband is that kind person inside.

He then thought to entertain her with the truth so he just kept on saying the real reason and to her horror those truth were too much for her.

She was unable to think anything to say. So she moved to go back but when she tried to open the door it was locked. It made her heart shrunk; she knew something bad was going to happen. Mikoto started to panic. She could not understand what the hokage was doing. So she decided to ask the question. "Hokage-sama, what are doing?"- She asked. But the reply she got was not a verbal but a powerful slap. As she looked up to meet his eyes what she found terrified her.

The well respected, proud and great yondaime was looking at her like she was some kind of prey, the he started to speak." Shut up you bitch, how dare you demand something from me your kage? You want to know why I am not behaving like normal to Kushina. Well the reason is it is my real self. I am not a loving person everybody think of me. I don't even love kushina. All she is good for is to breed children; that is the reason why I saved her from her kidnapping by kumo. That's the second reason I am behaving like this to her. You got married the same year as us but you already have a son who is considered a prodigy. But she can't give me a child even after many years of our marriage." This shocked her, but he started again. "Now you understand why I married her. It was not for love but power. Think about it I am a kage and she is a jinchurikki. If we have a child how strong he can be with proper training that is the reason I married her."

It was now getting harder for her to make sense of what she was hearing. The most respected hokage was a power hungry man, who only married her friend to get a strong child not out of love. It made her angry and she decided to tell all that to kushina. As she moved towards the door minato said something which made her stop. "Do you know my first choice for wife was your name? But then Fugaku asked you and my plan was stopped. And i had to turn to kushina. Can you imagine what could a child with namikaze and uchiha blood do? He could be next hokage? But fugaku had to destroy that chance."-said minato.

By now mikoto was preparing to make a run from the room. It was making her feel fear that he was telling her all his secrets like this, there had to be a reason for this. When she tried to search for the usual ANBU protection of hokage she was unable to find anybody other then her and minato. it made her scared for some reason and when she tried to activate her sharingan it didn't work. She was unable to access her chakra. Then he once again started to speak. "Now you mast be thinking why i am telling you this all? The reason for that is for fun. i just want to see your scared face when i told you that. And now about entering my office like it's your home deserve punishment, and you are going to get your punishment now."-explained minato to which mikoto tried to run from room. She knew he was planning something evil as his eyes turned from full of anger to full of lust.

When she was about 5 feet from door minato appeared in front of her and punched her in guts. She falls to her knees and watched as he placed a seal on her neck and activated it.

"The seal i just put on you is a very special seal nobody without my blood can remove it if they tried it will kill you but the main function of this seal is very interesting. This seal will keep you from telling what happened in this room to anybody. And nobody other than me and you can see it. Not even the famed sharingan and byakugan. i made that seal myself with help from my dear wife but she don't know a last part of seal which is inherited by caged bird seal from hyuga's. If i activate the seal it start sending a wave of chakra in nerves system which will make your body paralyzed and activate your all pain receptors in your body to make your feel too much pain without a mark on body. Is it not genius?"-minato explained the seal to her. "And now let's start your punishment."- said minato before moving towards her.

"SORRY KUSHINA-CHAN, BUT I AM UNABLE TO DO ANYTHING" were the thought of mikoto before minato started her punishment. All the while she could only cry as her body was used as a sex slave.

**Authors notes:**

Hello people, this is my first ever attempt to make a story so I want your true opinion on this. I know the first chapter is not good or long but I was having trouble to make a rape scene so I decide to post it without the rape scene. So if I got a good scene or somebody helped me in creating that scene I could post it in future chapters.

Also I want to say thank you to my friend "nightmare around winter" for helping me with title and other things. Without his help I would be unable to complete even first chapters. I would recommend to read his stories , as they are real good in comparison to mine. And I would like to hear any idea to make the story better.

Also this is a naruto harem fic. So the girls in the harem will be chosen by poll (except 3 they are already chosen). So vote on my profile for your choice of girl to add in harem.


	2. THE GREAT NEWS

**CHILD OF DARK PROPECY**

CHAPTER 2- (the great news)

Hey friends its second chap of my own fiction. I can't believe i am able to write it as it was very hard for me to complete the first chapter.

Well enough whining and let's start the chapter.

It was after two long hours that the door of hokage office opened and one mikoto uchiha exited. But there was a difference in this mikoto and the mikoto that entered it two hours ago. The one who entered the room was a proud ninja and respected wife of uchiha clan head, but the one who exited the office is a woman who lost her pride and honor. Just because a man wanted her, she has lost her pride and honor and respect. But she can't tell anybody about it because of the seal which was placed upon her by the same man who had raped her.

She just made her to the Uchiha compound without even looking at anybody.

(Scene change)

(Namikaze residence)

Kushina is happy. Because today her friend mikoto did something, that make her husband happy again. She wanted to say thanks to her but minato said that mikoto had to attend a clan meeting. Kushina didn't think that minato could lie to her so it never came to her mind to talk with her best friend.

Seeing that minato is in a very good mood after his meeting with mikoto she knew she owe her friend a big favor. So kushina promised herself that she would help mikoto whenever she needed her help. But she didn't even in her most horrible nightmare could have thought what her best friend has to face.

Kushina didn't had a clue that this day would be one of most important day for the whole world's fate and the toads prophecy has already been half completed. Today, she decided that today would be the day they made love after a very long time.

So she prepared the room for the special occasion. That was the seen when minato entered the room finding the room decorated with scented candles and other things to make the mood for something special.

And his beloved wife (in Kushina's mind) waiting for him in bed under the sheets. Her clothes on the side of bed showing she was naked in the bed. It didn't have to be said for minato to understand the meaning of this. And he accepted the invitation by Kushina.

All the night they made love .while kushina thanked mikoto once more for her help. But she didn't know that her friendship with mikoto is destroyed for many years.

(Scene change)

/===================================/

(Uchiha compound – mikoto's room)

/-/

Mikoto just sat on her bed and thought about the situation. She could not decide what to do now. She could not tell about her rape to anybody. Also she could not tell about the seal to anybody because if anybody tried to remove it the kill switch will be activated and kill her.

The other problem was that she has to go to hokage office to take missions as she is a junín. So she has to face the person who has raped her and she could do nothing to avoid it. She can't even retire without a proper reason otherwise it will raise many questions about it. So she had to face that problem for some more time before she could either retire or start teaching at academy in which she had to come to HIS office once every six months.

At that moment her husband and Uchiha clan head Fugaku come into her room. He saw her sitting on bed and thinking deeply while in bad condition, her face showed that she had cried for very long. While fugaku was not a very caring person but for the sake of their marriage he asked-"Is there any problem?"

Mikoto was troubled bout what to say since the seal kept her from saying about the meeting at the hokage tower. So she just said-"No, there is no problem. It's just that my friend Kushina was having some problems with her husband." Fugaku didn't like that his wife is having friendship with his rival the yondaime's wife so told her-"I already said to you to not associate with that man and his family. Why can't you understand that simple thing, we member of great Uchiha clan do not associate with commoners like him. It doesn't matter if he is hokage or not. This is last warning stop talking with that man and his bitch of a wife."

After that Fugaku go to sleep but mikoto was wide awake she was unable to sleep.

(Time skip- two weeks later)

/======================================================/

(Hokage tower-minato's room)

/-/

It was two weeks after that event that kushina entered the room looking very happy. Minato didn't knew what was so good that made her this much happy. So he asked –"hello kushina-Chan, is something happened?"

"Yes dear, you know I was feeling sick for few days so today I had gone to hospital for checkup. He after checkup told me something."-replied Kushina.

"What did he said?"- asked Minato.

"He said that i-I.….i-am….i-I am pregnant."-said kushina.

There was a silence in the room. It was so quite you could hear the sound of breath from kushina and minato. It made her scared that he was not happy about it. 'Maybe he doesn't want a child now. Maybe he will order me to kill the child now."- thought kushina.

"Y-y-you are p-p-pregnant?"-asked minato.

"Yes, are you not happy?"-asked a sad kushina.

"You don't have any idea how happy I am kushina. I am so happy. Now I will have a child who will succeed me. Whom I will make a proud shinobi of konoha."-said minato. 'And who will be the greatest weapon for konoha who will be strongest hidden village without any challenge.'

But to kushina it was one of the greatest days of her life. She was scared that minato would not like to be a father right now but her fear was for nothing. He loved that she was pregnant and they will be parents soon.

It was time for celebration for the namikaze family.

(Scene change – uchiha compound)

/============================================/

(Mikoto's room)

/-/

She was destroyed. A few days ago she started feeling sick but ignored it. But yesterday her condition got worse so she had gone for check up to a personal doctor, who after checkup told her she is pregnant. And she was sure it was minato's but didn't say to anybody about it.

But at the dinner after itachi left for his room fugaku put report in front of her and asked –"Can you tell me why you hid about being pregnant? It is shameful to be told about your wife's pregnancy from an outsider."

She quickly tried to cover up for it and said-"I wanted to surprise you tonight after dinner but it looks like the doctor did it before. Still I am sorry for hiding it from you".

Fugaku just nodded but did not replied maid a sound like-"Hnn".(sasuke is his duplicate). After that fugaku left for his study room for some work.

But mikoto sat there thinking what to do about the child. Should she drop the pregnancy? Or keep the child?

After hours of thinking that she would not kill the child he/she maybe the result of force but it is her child now and she will raise the child just like she raised itachi. After the decision made she left for her room to sleep.

/-*-/

(Scene change)

/=========================================/

(Sarutobi compound- sandaime's study room)

/-/

"Are you sure Jiraiya? "-asked hiruzen sarutobi the sandaime.

"Hai sensei, this is the prophecy the old toad sage told me."-replied jiraiya.

"It is disturbing news. We don't know who this person is that is said in this prophecy to commit the crime of raping a woman. We have to do something about this jiraiya. We have to either stop this person from committing the crime or kill the child before it is born."- said retired sandaime hokage.

"I know sensei, but we can't do anything unless we have any information about a woman who is raped by someone few days ago. Should we tell minato about this?"- asked jiraiya.

"No, we should not. It is good news that his wife is pregnant. Let him enjoy this freely without any tension about this prophecy. And we could not be too sure that this prophecy will be true or not."-said hiruzen.

"Alright sensei, I won't tell him about this prophecy. But I have to go now to congratulate the couple for future child. And after that for some research for my new novels which I am naming "ITCHA-ITCHA PARADISE" I will send a copy to you very soon ."-said jiraiya before jumping through the window.

End. /

(**Author notes:-**

Hello readers welcome back.

I know that I made very small chapters but what could I do? I like to keep certain parts in different chapters like first chapter was for " what is prophecy and how it is started" this chapter you just readied now and next chapter will be meeting of kushina and Mikoto, child birth and kyuubi resealing". I am having a hard time making this chapter because I have to write at around midnight after finishing the studies. So please review it does not matter if it is good or bad because good reviews inspire me and bad review and flames are like challenges to me which I would accept and complete. Also vote for the harem quickly because I have to put the girls in a manner to accepted in the story not like "I have pussy fuck me and put me in your harem as a member" or like "she thought he was cute so accepted to be a member of his harem" those excuses are bullshit and I am allergic to shit. If you have any idea PM me or If you could write lemon for my story please PM me because I don't want to try placing the lemon I made in the story it is very bad as am I in making Lemons.

Till the next update

"Fuck like hell, sleep well"

A quote I liked from darthemius's stories.


	3. end of friend, attack of demon

CHILD OF DARK PROPHECY

(Hello guys I am back with another chapter so let's just read first talk later).

"Hello"-TALK

'Hello'-thought

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"- Demon talk**

'_**Is he idiot?'- Demon thought**_

**(Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto nor anything other than this plot .seriously if I owned naruto will I still be here? No, I would be making naruto god like powerful ninja with no one able to match his power while making sasuke commit suicide to relieve the readers from his emo drama which is taking more plot than naruto himself **

CHAPTER 3- END OF FRIENDS, ATTACK OF DEMON

**(TIME SKIP- FIVE MONTHS LATER)**

It has been five months since that day when her friend mikoto had talked to her husband minato. Five months after that day when her loving husband returned to her. All that happened just because of her friend Best friend Mikoto-chan. She doesn't care what mikoto-chan did to make it possible, what she said to her husband to make minato same loving person. But she did it. And that was all Kushina cared about.

Now Kushina have her loving husband, soon she will become a mother also but she could not find the person who made it happen. Kushina had gone to uchiha compound to try talk with mikoto but the uchiha guard always said to her that she was out of compound. For five months she had been trying to find mikoto but was unable.

She decided to go to market to buy some things for home to clear her mind from these thoughts.

She did not know that her wish to talk with her friend will be granted but at a price.

**/=====================================/**

**(Scene change- market place)**

**/-/**

Kushina was purchasing some items when she saw her. Her friend mikoto was also shopping for some items. She was overjoyed to see her best friend after five months. Kushina quickly made her way to Mikoto who did not notice Kushina till now.

"Hello, Mikoto-chan."-said Kushina.

Mikoto stopped what she was doing after hearing that voice. That was voice her friend Kushina. This voice reminded her that day's event. Her rape which made her pregnant. She knew she could not face her friend that's why she told the guards of uchiha compound to lie to kushina about her.

But this time she could not evade Kushina without alerting her friend that something was wrong so she decided to face Kushina.

"Hello, Kushina"-replied mikoto.

"How are you? Sorry, But I was unable to meet you for some time so I could not thank you for helping me."-Said Kushina.

"What are you talking about?"-asked Mikoto. She knew what Kushina was talking about but she did not like to talk about it so she just wanted to skip this topic. But Kushina did not know that and just tried to remind her friend about that day. The day which mikoto could not forget ever and the day which she have the proof in her womb, unknown to all but herself.

"I am talking about the day five months ago. When you talked to Minato and turned him back into the loving person like before."-replied Kushina.

"Oh that day it was nothing. That was the least I could do as a friend. Do not worry about it"-said Mikoto.

"Oh no it was a big thing so don't just shoo it away like this. I want to thank you for all the help you have given me ever so THANK YOU mikoto-chan for everything."-said Kushina.

"You are welcome kushina-chan."-replied Mikoto.

"Do you want to know something great Mikoto-chan?"-asked Kushina looking like a gossip girl who got the most interesting gossip of the whole town. **(Don't ask because I knowhow they looks, my cousin is a gossiper herself).**

"Yes I would like to know what is so great."-answered Mikoto.

"Well… I… am…PREGNANT. Can you believe it I am pregnant. I am going to be a mother like you Mikoto-chan. And the child is going to be born in four months. I just can't wait for that day."-said Kushina really surprising the uchiha clan head's wife.

"Congratulations Kushina-chan. You really surprised me with that news."-said mikoto uchiha still in surprise.

But then Kushina noticed her friend's stomach which was also bigger like her which proved she was also pregnant like Kushina.

"M-m-m-Miko-chan, are you too pregnant?"-asked a shocked Kushina.

"W-w-well yes I am. I am five months pregnant like you Kushina-chan. I am also going to be a mother to second child."-said Mikoto.

"Congratulations to you, Mikoto-chan. Did you thought a name for child "-asked Kushina.

"No I thought some names but could not decide a name because we did not know the child is a boy or girl."-said mikoto.

"I hope they would be friend with each other like us. Don't you think Mikoto-chan?"-said kushina

"Yes I do"-said mikoto before trying to leave the wife of Yondaime Hokage to go to her compound again. "sorry Kushina-Chan, but I have things to do at compound so I have to go now."-said mikoto before moving to the way of uchiha compound.

"Wait mikoto-chan can I ask you something?"-questioned Kushina. At this Mikoto just nodded not knowing what Kushina wanted to ask.

"Well I wanted to ask, will you like to be godmother for my child?"-asked a hopeful Kushina. But her hopes were destroyed when mikoto shook her head negative.

"I can't Kushina-chan. It's not that I don't want to but I can't because my husband don't like my friendship with you and he had banned me from talking or having any type of communication from you. He can't stop you from talking to me but he will punish me if I did not stop you talking to you."-reasoned Mikoto.** (I know not a really good reason but you can't expect her to say 'I don't want to talk you because your husband raped me').**

It hit her hard. She did not want to loose her friend but could not do anything as what her husband does is a family matter in which she can't interfere.

"All right, mikoto-chan I know we cant be friends anymore but I promise you I will always be ready to help you in any need. You just call me and I will be there for you even if the entire world is against me. DATTEBANE."-exclaimed Kushina.

"Thank you Kushina-Chan."-said Mikoto while crying because she just ended her friendship with her best friend of years.

/-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

**(TIME SKIP- FOUR MOTHS LATER)**

**/==-===000==-==0000==-==0000==-==/**

**(Place-hokage office)**

**==-===-===-==/=====/=====**

It was time for labor for women who were carrying the namikaze children. One child was legitimate child of yondaime hokage carried by his wife in her womb for nine months while other was illegitimate child which was being carried by uchiha clan head's wife.

In hokage office stood sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. The retired third hokage of Konoha. To his side was Biwako his wife. They were standing in front of yondaime hokage of konoha Minato Namikaze. This meeting was very important because it was about the safety of village and the wife and unborn child of yondaime hokage.

"You can trust us on this minato. We know what to do at time of birth. We were there when MITO-SAMA gave birth so we know what to expect."-said sarutobi.

"I know sandaime-sama but I can't stop being nervous it's a very big risk for village safety if the seal broke than Kyuubi will try to destroy the village. We can't risk the safety of village like that."-said minato acting like he cared for villagers while he did not want to loose the power of kyuubi due to seal being weak for a period of time.

"That's why we will make the delivery process outside the village in a secure location. There will be some trusted guards with us."-assured Sarutobi. After some moment of thinking minato nodded for them to go on as they thought.

/=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-/

**(Scene change-hospital room)**

/-====-====-====-/

It was some time before the labor started mikoto uchiha was admitted in the hospital. She was admitted soon so there will not be any thing wrong with the childbirth.

It was night time while mikoto was sleeping that her water broke and she started screaming to the doctors. They took her to operation room for the process to start. But they did not noticed an ANBU who shunshined out of the room to report the event to the hokage who was also getting ready to hold kyuubi back during the labor process of Kushina.

/=============-==========/

(Scene change- secret hideout)

/-==-=======-=====-=====/

Minato was preparing to keep the kyuubi sealed in his wife to keep the biju in konoha as a weapon. Then an Anbu appeared in front of him to inform him of the report of mikoto uchiha. When his wife told him about mikoto also being five month pregnant as kushina was at that time. So he decided to keep watch on her in case this was his child. So he appointed a Anbu member to watch her as she about to give birth to her child. So he asked the anbu in front of him to report.

"Hokage-sama, mikoto uchiha is in labor and about to birth to a child."-said anbu.

"Good. Go back to your position and report if anything g new happens."-ordered Minato.

"Hai." Was all the masked shinobi said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

After ordering the anbu minato moved to the place where his wife laid also in labor screaming in pain.

"Calm down Kushina-Chan, its going to be alright."-said Biwako trying to calm down the woman in pain.

Kushina tried to say something but could not say due to the pain which erupted making her scream more in pain. This was starting of her labor process. Which was very painful for her due to her containing Kyuubi inside her body, who was trying to get out of the seal as it was at weakest of its conditions.

While this was going on a masked man with orange mask with spiral pattern on it with only one eye hole on it was killing all the anbu guards one by one silently and very stealthily.

After killing all the guards the masked man entered the room waiting for the perfect moment to attack and release the kyuubi from its seal.

After a few minutes of waiting he saw the moment when he saw the old woman (Biwako) taking away the child to wash it and tuck in warm cloths. He attacked and killed the old woman and her anbu guard which was the last one of them and took the child in his hands. "step away from the kyuubi jinchurikki or your one minute old child dies right now yondaime hokage."-he yelled to gain the attention of the yondaime.

This made minato stop fixing the seal and look at the person who was holding his child. The child which will take his name towards greatness and make him proud. The possibly strongest child to be born.

This man was holding his child as hostage. He can't allow that. He won't allow that.

After waiting for a moment the masked man threw the child in air. When minato saw this he threw his hiraishin kunai at the wall behind the child and teleported and caught the wrapped up child. When he opened the blanket to look at the child's face he saw some explosive notes in it. He threw the blanket and hiraishin away from that place. He reached a safe house and put the sleeping child on a bed to sleep while minato flashed away to his wife who was kidnapped by the masked man. When he reached there minato saw that masked man has already removed the kyuubi from the seal on his wife. The kyuubi was about to kill Kushina when minato suddenly flash there and take kushina away from dangerous place and hiraishin with kushina to safe house where he left his new born child. When he got there he put her on ground next to the child and took off while preparing to battle the strongest opponent of his life. THE KYUUBI.

/=============/

(Meanwhile)

/================/

The masked man after releasing the kyuubi put it under his control. After taking control over it he ordered it to kill Kushina but the Yondaime arrived from somewhere and saved her from being killed but decided to give it his next order.

"KYUUBI NOW DESTROY KONOHA AND KILL EVERYBODY IN IT. DO NOT LEAVE ANYBODY ALIVE."-ordered masked man while teleporting and summoning it in the middle of the konoha.

**End.**

**Author notes=**

**Hey every body this is the third chapter of the story I hope you like it so give me your honest opinion which are better the just good work or great story etc. these type of review are great but they do not help in making the next chapter better after removing the errors of this one. So please give me your honest opinion I don't mind if you send a PM for it. Just send your msg.**

**THE SECOND PART-**

**Well guys I got a friend who accepted to help me in the lemon parts also beta reading my fic. His name is "YINSHADOW". But this chapter was already late I did not send it for beat reading and directly posted it. So, sorry for mistakes in the chapter.**

**Till next time**

**FUCK LIKE HELL SLEEP WELL. Good night/day**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE CHILD OF DARK PROPHECY**

**CHAPTER $- FACING THE DEMON, MAKING OF WEAPON**

**{A/N: = Hey friends how are you? I know it's a late update but it's not my personal fault. My family decided to go on a 2-3 weeks long vacation but didn't informed me until the day before going so I was confused in rush I was unable to take my laptop. Mow I am back so I am again writing. Hopefully the next update will be much sooner than this.}**

_Previously =_

_/=============/_

_(Meanwhile)_

_/================/_

_The masked man after releasing the kyuubi put it under his control. After taking control over it he ordered it to kill Kushina but the Yondaime arrived from somewhere and saved her from being killed but decided to give it his next order._

_"KYUUBI DESTROY KONOHA AND KILL EVERYBODY IN IT. DO NOT LEAVE ANYBODY ALIVE."-ordered masked man after teleporting and summoning it in the middle of the konoha._

_/========================================/_

(Present time)

_/========================================/_

Kyuubi was wreaking havoc in the middle of Konoha when Minato appeared in front of it. After seeing him appear, the masked Uchiha attacked Minato, hoping to kill him. But Minato used his Hiraishin jutsu to get away from the attack. When he appeared near his kunai, which was buried in a tree, he looked at the attacker to see his Sharingan eye.

"Are you an Uchiha?"-Asked Minato.

"Maybe I am. What do you think Hokage?"-replied the masked man.

"You have the Sharingan eye. This means either you are an Uchiha or you have stolen it from one."-said Minato.

"You should not be focusing on my eye Yondaime. Because the more time you spend talking with me the more destruction Kyuubi will bring to KONOHA."-said the masked man before charging Minato. Minato took his kunai in his hand and as the masked man neared he swiped the kunai at him but the kunai pass through him like he was air.

This shocked Minato and the masked man took the chance to attack him. As the masked man brought his punch near Minato's face, Minato came out of his shock and flashed away from the attacker in time. Right now Minato was in panic thinking how he can face an enemy who can just turn intangible whenever he is attacked. But he has to find a way and quickly before the Kyuubi destroyed Konoha.

In a few moments Minato came out from his hiding place while the masked man just waited while watching Kyuubi destroy building after building. When Minato came out the masked man taunted him by saying- "What happened Yondaime Hokage? Were you so scared that you hid from me? The great yellow flash was scared of a single enemy?"

"I wasn't hiding but thinking of a way to stop you and Kyuubi."-Answered Minato.

"And how are you going to do it?"-asked the masked man.

"Like this."-said Minato before charging the masked man and they attacked each other with kunai. As they were fighting Minato tried to hit the masked man in the face which he ducked. But the masked man found his mistake when Minato suddenly slapped a paper on him which removed his control of the Kyuubi. This made the man angry and he tried to hit Minato but Minato flashed away from the masked man.

"You may have removed my control from Kyuubi, Yondaime Hokage, but it will still destroy this village and at the same time I will kill you."- said the masked man.

"No you won't because I will kill you before that."-replied Minato.

And he took out his Hiraishin kunai and threw it at the masked man. The masked man become intangible and the kunai passed through him but as the kunai went behind him and masked man become tangible Minato appeared behind him holding the kunai in one hand while making a rasengan in the other hand and hit the masked man in the back of the head with it. The attacked buried the man's head in the ground and Minato jumped away from him.

When the masked man stood up Minato saw there was not even a scratch on his mask or any harm on his body. The masked man chuckled and said- "You did good Yondaime but you can't kill me because I am immortal. Only an Uchiha with the same power or more power than me will be able to kill me and that is not possible. So be prepared for I will come back and destroy the village if you manage to save it today. That is almost impossible." After that the masked man disappeared by some strange time-space jutsu.

Watching him as he vanished, Minato relaxed a bit but he was put on guard by a loud roar from Kyuubi. This brought another problem of how to stop Kyuubi from destroying Konoha. The best way was to seal the Kyuubi again but the question was in whom? Kushina was out of the question because she was already weak from labor and removal of Kyuubi and will probably die in sealing the Kyuubi in her again. And he can't lose the power of Kyuubi. If they lose the Kyuubi they won't be the strongest village of the elemental nations anymore and he won't let that happen. He won't lose his most powerful tool, so he has to find a way to seal the Kyuubi without losing it. For a moment he thought about sealing the Kyuubi in his newborn child but then the words of masked man came in his mind.

"_Only an uchiha with same or more powerful than me will be able to kill me and that is not possible. So be prepared for I will come back and destroy the village"_

Those words made him stop and thought if the masked man was speaking truth then he would surely come back and Minato wasn't sure he could beat the masked man if they fought again. Sure he hit him twice but that was luck and some surprise mixed with the attacks, which won't work the next time they fought. So only an Uchiha with stronger eyes can beat the masked man. Then he would have to prepare and train an Uchiha with powerful eyes who could be the next MADARA Uchiha.

But the problem was there were no younger Uchiha children to seal the Kyuubi in. There he remembered Mikoto's child was about to be born. He decided if the child was a boy then he would seal the kyuubi in the boy. Who could be better then his own son, who would have the Sharingan and can control the Kyuubi's chakra with his eyes. He made his decision. He flashed to the hospital and called the Anbu he had put on watch of Mikoto Uchiha. The Anbu appeared in front of him and bowed.

"Report"-said Minato in his hokage made voice.

"Mikoto Uchiha had a son a few minutes ago Hokage-sama. But she was unconscious from the start of the process."-reported the Anbu.

"Does anybody from Uchiha clan know about the birth of boy?"- Asked Minato.

"No Hokage-sama. No one from Uchiha clan has come here to check on her. So no one other than the doctor and nurse who delivered the boy know about him."-answered the Anbu.

"That's good news. I want you to go and bring me the boy. Also call the doctor and nurse who delivered the boy to come here."- Ordered Minato.

"Hai, Hokage-sama"- said the Anbu before using the shunshin jutsu to appear in the doctor's room to tell him the Hokage's order. After that he went to the child nursery where only three or four children were present. He picked up the unnamed boy of Uchiha blood, and appeared in front of the Hokage using the shunshin jutsu.

"Here is the boy Hokage-sama"-said the Anbu handing the boy to Minato.

"Hokage-sama, you called for me?"-asked the doctor coming with the nurse in front of Minato.

"Yes, I want to know did you place the birth information of this boy in the hospital records."-Asked Minato.

"No. Not yet Hokage-sama."-replied the doctor.

"That's great. Now I no longer need your services. ANBU"-said minato. The Anbu stood at attention on the call.

"Kill those two and destroy the child nursery with other child inside. But make it look like the kyuubi's attack did it."- Ordered Minato.

"Hai Hokage-sama"- replied the masked Anbu.

The doctor and nurse tried to run but they were no match against an Anbu so they were quickly disposed off. Then the Anbu took off to perform his order of destroying the children nursery and make it look like Kyuubi's fault.

As the Anbu was finishing his order Minato was checking the boy who had his and Mikoto uchiha's blood in his veins. This boy will be surely strong. With power of the Sharingan and after the sealing with the power of Kyuubi he will be an unstoppable if trained right he will be the perfect weapon for the Leaf village to win over other villages.

"Hello boy. You may not understand me but I am your father."-said Minato looking at the boy. The boy was looking at the man with his eyes which were black but his hairs were blond like Minato.

"Since you don't have a name I have to give you a name for you are my son."-said Minato. After some moments of thinking he again spoke –"Your name will be NARUTO."

After that Minato took young Naruto and flashed away to seal the powerful biju in naruto to make the perfect weapon for Konoha.

/========================================/

**(Scene change)**

/=======================================/

As minato appeared in the front of kyuubi where many shinobi were trying to defend the village from the demon, he saw sarutobi hiruzen the sandaime and moved to him to tell him about his plans to make naruto the jinchurikki

As the Sandaime saw Minato he jumped near him and asked-"Minato where were you? The Kyuubi is attacking the village. What happened to the seal on Kushina?"

"There was a problem with Kushina's seal. There was a masked ninja who killed all the guards at the hideout and took my child hostage when the delivery was over and I was about to fix the seal. Then he threw my child in air. When I used Hiraishin to save my child and looked for Kushina he had taken her from the hideout using some kind time-space jutsu." – said Minato.

"Where is Kushina then? Did you find her?"- Asked the Sandaime.

"Yes. I found her using the Hiraishin seal I placed on her jinchurikki seal just as the Kyuubi was about to kill her after getting out of the seal. I took her to a safe house where I left her with our child. They both are safe now."- Answered Minato.

"But Sandaime–sama, your wife Biwako was killed by the masked man."- Minato informed the Sandaime Hokage who looked like he died also.

"Now I have to face the Kyuubi and seal it again to save the village"-said Minato.

"What? How are you going to do that? You know Kyuubi could only be sealed in living human."- said Sandaime.

"Yes I know that. That's why I have this child with me. I am going to seal Kyuubi in this boy."- said Minato.

"Who is this child?"- asked the Sandaime.

"His name is Naruto. Both his parents are dead. Father died on a mission and mother in delivery process. That is all I found out about him before the fire burned the whole nursery with the doctor and nurse in it."- said Minato.

"So he is now an orphan with no records of his parents."- concluded the Sandaime.

"Yes. Now he will be the one to contain the kyuubi and become the strongest weapon for KONOHA."- Said Minato.

"Then let me do the sealing Minato. I will not live for long anyway so let me make this sacrifice."- requested the Sandaime.

"No. I can't let you do that Sandaime-sama. In your age you won't be able to seal the Kyuubi and die before the sealing can be completed."- Said Minato.

"But I can't let you die. It will make Konoha too weak to lose its strongest ninja." – said the Sandaime.

"I know. That is why I am not using the "**shiki fuin" **but an old uzumaki seal which I found in MITO-SAMA's notes. This is a different version of SHIKI FUIN but it does not cost the life of user. But as it is a UZUMAKI seal it means normally only an uzumaki can use it but I can use it for a price." –said minato

"What is the price?"- Asked Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"The price is my chakra network."- said Minato.

"HUH?"- was the only thing the Sandaime could say.

"It means using this seal will put too much strain on my chakra network which will cause some damages in it. This will make me very vulnerable and easy target for my enemy. So I would have to hide till my chakra network repairs and I got my strength back."- Explained Minato.

"Then what do you want me to do till that time?" –asked the Sandaime.

"Just tell them I died sealing the Kyuubi so no one will look for me. And make sure this boy is made the weapon for KONOHA. I know he will be a great tool for this village. And make sure he doesn't get adopted or this will make him a puppet for the person who adopted him." –said Minato.

"What should I tell to Kushina?" –said Sarutobi.

"Tell her the same thing as the others. It will make my enemies trust the story."-said Minato.

"Alright take care of yourself Minato." –said the Sandaime Hokage.

After that Minato flashed to where Kyuubi was attacking the village and created a barrier to keep Kyuubi from escaping and other ninja's from entering and disturbing his plan. After that he created a blood clone because he knew he won't be able to do that after sealing.

He knew he only had one chance for the sealing so he made his attempt without wasting any time. He started going through handsigns for the jutsu. After 51 handsigns he stops and yelled in a loud voice-**"UZUMAKI ARTS: DEMON BINDING SEAL"**.

At that moment a white light illuminated the whole area. When the light died down Minato saw the Kyuubi was gone and Naruto had a seal on his stomach.

After that he quickly put a seal on Naruto to hide his natural hair and eye color so no one especially Mikoto Uchiha could find his real identity. After doing it he was getting weaker by every minute so he took Naruto from his clone and killed it making it looked like he gave his life to save the village.

When the clone fell on the earth he put naruto in its arms so the shinobi thinks he gave his life to seal the Kyuubi in the boy. That will make him the strongest kage after the SHODAIME HOKAGE.

Then he saw some shinobi were gathering outside the barrier and trying to look inside it so quickly flashed to a hidden safe house which even Kushina didn't know about.

After the departure of Minato the barrier slowly breaks down and the shinobi enters it and saw the body of Yondaime with a child in his arms. Then Sarutobi reached there. When he saw the body he was surprised a bit and thought that Minato really used shiki fuin. But then he saw that Naruto did had a different seal then the shiki fuin. Then what is with this dead body he thought?

'AH he used the blood clone jutsu to make it look like he really died today. Well the body makes it more convincing. Now I have to tell the village about it and about Naruto. You will be a great weapon Naruto. But first I have to make it that you only trust me in this whole village so you would be only my tool not anybody else's. –Thought Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"All right, two of you take the body of the Yondaime from here and prepare for his funeral and the rest search for any injured and takes them to hospital."-ordered the Sandaime.

"Hai"-they all said together.

End.

**Next chapter= NEWS OF DEMON'S DEFEAT, DEATH OF CHILD.**

**SEE YOU SOON MY FRIENDS.**

**Please read and review and if haven't voted in the pole please do now. Thank you.**

**FUCK LIKE HELL,**

**SLEEP WELL :))**

**ILOVEBASHING**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHILD OF DARK PROPHECY**

**CHAPTER 5 **

**===.'===.'.'===;===**

After the whole kyuubi attack was over the people of konoha were gathering around the hokage tower after the order of sandaime hokage. Sandaime hokage "Hiruzen Sarutobi" took the position of hokage again after the 'death' of yondaime hokage while sealing it inside Naruto. However, it was not an easy thing as his all time rival was also trying to make himself the hokage.

**(FLASHBACK)**

=.'=.'=';=';=';=,;'=,;'=,;'=

(Place – council chamber)

The whole council was present there. All three sides were there. In a half-circular formation of tables, the council members were sitting. On the opposite side of the tables was the seat of the hokage of konohagakure, which was currently empty. Moreover, that was the reason for the shouting in the council chamber. On the left side of the hokage seat was the seats of civilian council members. On the right side of it were the seats of CLAN heads while the seats just below the hokage's seat were the seats of advisor.

Now all except the hokage were there. They were deciding on what to do next in order to fix all the damage done by the demon attack.

"So what is the report on the damage to the village?"- asked Homura who was sitting in seat next to Koharu and Danzo.

"We lost about 200 shinobi and 500 civilians in the attack. A sector is destroyed, because of attack. It would take some months to completely rebuild the section. But thanks to yondaime-sama we were able to keep the damage to minimum."-said a shinobi.

"Thank you, you may go now."-ordered homura. The shinobi just bowed to the council and shunsined out of the room.

"Now what should we do first?"-asked homura.

Before anyone could say anything Danzo spoke – "We should nominate a new hokage first of all. By now, all our enemy villages must have heard about the kyuubi attack and the death of the yondaime. They must be preparing to attack konoha right now. Therefore, we must show our strength by selecting a strong leader. A leader, who could take the village to new levels and conquer all the enemy villages, this way we can show our enemy that we are not weak."

"Then who do you think should take the hokage title, Danzo?"-Asked Koharu.

"I want to nominate myse-"was all Danzo could say before he was interrupted. The person to that was none other than sarutobi hiruzen.

"There will be no need for that Danzo."- said sarutobi.

"What do you mean by no need for that hiruzen? There is no hokage to control the village so we must find a new hokage to take place. You should know as you were a hokage yourself." – replied Danzo.

"That's why I said there is no need for searching a new hokage. Before facing the demon, the yondaime asked me to retake the position of hokage for the second time. So I will be taking the hokage position till a new candidate is decided by me to take the position." – said sarutobi.

'_Damn it. I almost had it. The hokage seat was almost mine. That bastard namikaze had to do something like that to turn my chance to become hokage into waste.' _– thought Danzo.

As this was going on no one was paying attention to the bundle in the arms of sarutobi. However, when it moved a bit and a sound of a baby crying was heard, it made everybody's turn his or her attention to it.

"Hokage-sama? Who is this child?" – asked a civilian council member.

"He is the one who saved our life today. His name is Naruto. His family died in the attack. He is an orphan now. But he is hero for konoha. When there was no way to stop kyuubi, the yondaime sealed it in the boy in exchange of his life to save the village. Now he contains the kyuubi inside him."- said sarutobi. As soon as he finished saying his speech, all the civilians were screaming at him to kill the demon.

"Kill him. The demon must be killed before he escapes and kill everybody." –said civilian Councilman1.

"Hurry and finish him before he kill us all."-screamed second council member.

"Silence, There would be no attack on Naruto. The yondaime wanted the boy to seen as hero. By attacking him you are disrespecting his last wish." – Yelled hiruzen sarutobi with a little bit of killing intent.

"After watching your actions now I can not leave this matter unfinished. From now on, no one can talk about the sealing of kyuubi to anyone. Anyone to do so would be executed." - Said sarutobi hiruzen the sandaime.

"Hokage-sama, who will be taking care of the dem-boy?"–asked hiashi.

'_Now is my chance. If I cannot become the hokage then I will gain the jinchurikki. After training him properly I will use his power to take the hokage seat by force.'_ – thought Danzo.

"You should give the boy to me sarutobi. I will make him the strongest weapon of our village. I can make him the best ninja who can control his demon." – said Danzo.

"No Danzo. I do not want him to become a mindless weapon. I want him to be a ninja who will protect this village. To live his life likes a normal person. The way you train your ninja was too much barbaric to be used on any person. He will live in orphanage like other orphan children."-replied sandaime.

"Hokage-sama you should give the boy to me. I think uchiha clan could take care of the boy." – said Fugaku uchiha the head of uchiha clan.

"No fugaku. The uchiha clan cannot adopt Naruto. Neither can any other clan. The reason for that is simple. Every clan will try to take custody of Naruto to make him loyal to them only. Moreover, it will start fight between the clans of konoha. That is why Naruto will go to orphanage like other orphans."–explained sandaime.

"If there is no other matter then the meeting is over."–Ordered sandaime before leaving the room much to the silent protests of Danzo and Fugaku.

=.'=.'=';=';=';=,;'=,;'=,;'=

**(FLASHBACK END)**

=.'=.'=';=';=';=,;'=,;'=,;'=

The people were there. It was time to announce the news to the people of konoha.

"People of konoha, I have called all of you here to announce something very important. Today, as you all know the strongest of the demons Kyuubi attacked our village. It killed many people in the attack. Only to beaten by our yondaime hokage. However, to defeat the demon he had to give his life. He gave his life so the village could stay safe. His sacrifice will not be in vein. We will repair the damage to the village. We will bring konoha to the greatness he wanted to do. Now on the request of yondaime I took the position of hokage once more. I will do everything to keep the village happy and prosper."-said sandaime. The crowd cheered for him. It was like there was no sadness in the village. There was no evil in the village.

'_Once they found about Naruto it will turn. The anger they have on kyuubi will come out. That will be what minato have planned for Naruto.' –_thought hiruzen sarutobi.

/,,/,,/../../'/;/;

**(Scene change)**

**(Place- namikaze residence)**

/,,/,,/../../'/;/;

After getting out of the safe house, Kushina reached the namikaze residence, which was empty. However, she knew the reason. She knew the reason why minato did not come back after the attack stopped. She knew that minato has sacrificed his life to save the village. **(A/N: Yeah sure and orochimaru loves konoha.) **

But she doesn't know all the details of it. She knew someone will surely come to her to inform her about all that happened. As she was thinking about all this she was carrying her daughter. Her daughter named "YUKO". She had red hair just like Kushina but her eyes were blue like minato.

She was sleeping in her mothers arms. To Kushina this was the best moment of her life. It was then the sandaime hokage come inside the house to see the scene of mother holding her child.

"Hello Kushina-Chan. How are you feeling?"–asked sandaime.

"Oh sarutobi-sama. I am feeling fine. Thank you for asking."-replied Kushina.

"Sarutobi-sama what happened to kyuubi? Where is minato-kun?"-asked Kushina though she knew the answer even if only a bit.

"Kushina-chan you should know that kyuubi can't be sealed inside any non living thing. Only a human can contain it as you were a container too until last night. So minato did the best thing possible at the time. To stop kyuubi from destroying the village he sealed it in a boy." –said sarutobi.

The answer told her what she feared would happen. She knew minato would do something like that for the village. The tears started to come out of her eyes.

"Don't cry Kushina-chan. Minato would not want you to cry?"-said sandaime.

"Who is the boy? Is he safe?"-asked Kushina. As she wanted to make sure, the new jinchurikki of kyuubi is safe.

"His name is Naruto. And he is safe at my home before I send him to orphanage."-said sandaime.

"What? Where is his family? They should take care of him."-yelled an angry Kushina.

"Sorry Kushina. However, his family died in the attack. Now he is an orphan. Before minato died, he left me the job of hokage. When I informed the council of the boys status they started calling for his death."-said sandaime.

"Then you should let me take care of him. I can care of him like I will with Yuko-chan."-said Kushina.

"No. Kushina I have forbid anyone from adopting Naruto. As some of the clan heads were trying to get him in there clans to make him loyal to them to get more power in the village."-explained sandaime.

"But who will take care of him at the orphanage? They will probably hate him for containing kyuubi."-asked Kushina.

"I have made a law which forbid anyone form speaking anything about the sealing of kyuubi and its connection with Naruto. I hope that this will keep them from spreading the hate for him in the entire village. In addition, for his protection and caring I have already placed an ANBU unit at ready. They will protect him all the time."-said sandaime.

"Ok sandaime-sama. As you wish. But I think I would be able to care of him better then the orphanage."-said Kushina.

"I know Kushina-chan. Nevertheless, the rule is rule. If I give, his custody to you then other clans will surely call out for it and ask to take the custody of Naruto. In addition, you have to keep yuko-chan safe now, as she is the heir of namikaze clan. So all the enemy of minato will try to kill her to get their revenge on minato. ."-said sandaime.

"Let them come I will kill them all. DATTEBANE."-yelled Kushina.

"Now it's getting late Kushina-chan. I have to go now. Since all the repairing work is to be started, there is a lot more paperwork to do. So I will see you two later."-said sandaime.

"Ok sandaime-sama. See you later. Bye."-said Kushina.

As the sandaime walked out of the home, Kushina looked at her daughter who was still sleeping peacefully as if the world does not matter to her.

"I will not let any body harm you yuko-chan. I promise you that. DATTEBANE."-exclaimed Kushina.

]/]/[/]/[/]/[/]/[/

**(Scene change)**

**(Place – mikoto uchiha's hospital room)**

]/]/[/]/[/]/[/]/[/

"Is the news true?"-asked the husband of mikoto uchiha and the head of uchiha clan Fugaku uchiha. After the council meeting, the head of uchiha clan went back to his compound where he decided to check on his pregnant wife. Therefore, he can see the baby himself. Between the attack and the meeting, he did not have any time to check on his wife and child. In addition, as the ninjas are repairing the damage to the village he could not send anybody to check on his wife. Even his son Itachi was staying at home.

However, when he comes to hospital he got the bad news about the child. The news that would surely hurt his wife.

"Hai uchiha-sama. The attack of kyuubi also put fire on the child nursery. Your son along with some other children was burned to death because of the fire. The doctor and nurse also died in the fire."-reported a doctor.

"You may go now doctor."-said fugaku in his cold voice. His child was dead. **(A/N: He thinks it is his child. What a fool.) **However, nothing could be done now. The fire killed all the children in the nursery except the boy with the kyuubi. Even that was true because the yondaime took him out of there before the fire started. Now the boy has the kyuubi inside him so he couldn't get his revenge.

NO. He will have his revenge. He will have his revenge on kyuubi for killing his new bourn son. He will get his revenge by hurting the jailor of the demon. He will torture the boy so he could hurt the demon.

While he was thinking of revenge, he did not notice his wife mikoto listening what he talked to doctor about. She could not believe that her son is _dead_. Her newborn son whom she did not see for even once **is dead**. No, she will not accept it. He cannot be dead. She did not even saw him or hold him in her arms.

She wanted to hold him and keep him with her. But she knew it would not be possible. Because fugaku would have killed her and her son too. She knew this because the son was not from fugaku but _minato_. The man who take advantage of her. However, she knew fugaku would not listen to any reason. Even then, she was unable to tell him the truth. The seal from _minato_ stop her from saying that and even she did not wanted to tell about this to anybody.

Now her son was dead. However, she was also relieved that fugaku would not find the truth. In addition, when she heard that yondaime is dead she was so happy that the bastard who raped her died. That man should rot in hell for what he did to her.

Now all she can do was pray for her dead son's soul. That he may be happy in heaven. And curse the soul of yondaime to suffer for eternity. What she did not know was that both, her son and the yondaime minato namikaze are alive. One in hiding and the other has been kept in the hokage's office till he sent him to orphanage.

With the thought of her dead unseen son, she cried silently until sleep overtook her.

]/]/[/]/[/]/[/]/[/

**(Scene change)**

**(Place – Hokage's office)**

]/]/[/]/[/]/[/]/[/

In the office of hokage in the hokage tower slept the boy Naruto for whom the uchiha clan heads wife was crying. He slept there peacefully. Then suddenly there was killing intent focused upon the boy. Naruto woke up after feeling the KI. The KI was so much that even the little boy could feel it. He started crying. The person who was releasing the KI comes closer to Naruto but as he was about to attack him the door of office opened and the sandaime came in.

"Stop kakashi. What do you think you are doing?"-asked the now angry sandaime hokage.

"S-s-sandaime-sama. I-I was just finishing what sensei started. He sealed the demon in human form. Now we just have to kill the demon to get rid of him forever."-said kakashi.

"No. your sensei didn't want the boy to be harmed. He said the boy is hero to the village. It is him who saved us."-said sandaime.

"But sandaime-sama, this demon killed sensei."-said Kakashi.

"Kakashi. Get out of my office right now. And if you tried to harm Naruto you will be executed." - ordered sandaime.

After kakashi left his office, hiruzen closed the door and activated a privacy seal to keep anyone listening or watching inside. Therefore, no one can hear what is being said.

'_Everything is set now. Moreover, the council is doing exactly what I thought they would do. I knew they would call for naruto's death. They are so easy to see through. After all these years of working as a hokage do have its own benefits.'_

'_now they will surely spread the word of Naruto being the kyuubi vessel. Soon all the village will hate him and make it easy for me to keep him in my control. The villager will surely try to attack him. I just have to stop them in time to save him from any life threatening injuries or anything that would make him hate the village. This way the only person, he will be loyal to will be me. In addition, when he becomes completely loyal to the village and minato returns, KONOHA will conquer other villages.'_

'_That bitch Kushina was waste as a jinchurikki. The wife of shodaime gives her the power of kyuubi and she decides to not use it in war. That selfish bitch. She does not know what it could have done for leaf. However, we could not even force her to use the power of kyuubi. That would have brought many questions, which we could not answer. Moreover, she could have left the village if she thought she is being used as a tool for destruction. Seeing, she is last of the uzumaki she could also claim the ownership of whirlpool country. That would make the fire daimyo very angry with the village. Now everybody knows that Naruto is jinchurikki of kyuubi with no parents. Now we can do everything we want to make him a perfect weapon.' –_thought sandaime.

Like feeling the bad intentions of sandaime, Naruto started to cry loudly. This brought sarutobi out of his musings.

"Don't worry little Naruto. You will be the best weapon for our village. The plan yondaime made for you will succeed and nobody will be able to stop leaf from taking control over the world. Now I have to make sure you stay away from other people so you are not attached to many people. However now I have to keep Danzo and fugaku away from you. They will surely make you a strong weapon. Only for there own benefit. They only care about there self not the village.

So grow up strong and perfect ninja for our village Naruto. Because when minato returns, he will train you to be unstoppable by everyone except me minato. Only we would be able to control you. The only people you should be loyal to.

Now its time to send you to the place, where you will live for a few years. Let's call an ANBU to take you there."-said sandaime.

Then sarutobi released the privacy seal and called for the ANBU team he prepared to keep watch on Naruto.

"Hokage-sama."-said all the ANBU unit member kneeling in front of him after they appeared in the room using shunshin jutsu.

"Captain, I want you to take Naruto to the orphanage. After leaving him there take your positions around the place to protect him from any harm. If there is any danger to his life, remove it immediately. Otherwise do not do anything just watch out for anything. Now GO."-said sandaime hokage sarutobi hiruzen.

"Hai hokage-sama."-said the captain of team before taking Naruto from his place in the crib and left in the puff of smoke. As the ANBU team left, hiruzen put his pipe in his mouth before releasing a large puff of smoke.

Everything is in motion now. The plan to make konoha strongest village ever is started. The yondaime is being healed up in a secret location even he the sandaime hokage did not knew. In addition, he could not contact minato in any way unless he contacts him first. That is only a little thing against the bigger problem lying in front of him on his desk. The enemy even minato could not defeat. THE ETERNAL AND DANGEROUS '**PAPERWORK'**.

**END.**

A/N: hey everybody sorry for the lateness of the update but first I was being busy with my brother who brought his new laptop. I got distracted in playing the new games, which my system does not play.

After that when I started writing I was unable to decide a good name for kushina's daughter. Moreover, when I did find a name the problem turned to mikoto and fugaku's behavior. I mean these two had very little time in manga. Therefore, I did not know how mikoto or fugaku would behave about the news. Therefore, I decided to do, as I want.

Now I want to ask should I make hinata and Kushina evil and dark or let them be as they are in manga. There is no poll for that, so either PM me or leave a review about it.

Read, review, and vote in the poll if you have not already.

FUCK like hell,

SLEEP well.

ILOVEBASHING= _logging out._


	6. life going on the enemy attacks

**CHILD OF DARK PROPHECY**

**CHAPTER- 6: LIFE GOING ON;**

**(TIME SKIP- FOUR YEARS LATER)**

It's been four years since the attack of the great demon kyuubi. The village konohagakure is getting over the attack except of their hatred. They said they are over the demon attack but they still hated the demon for attacking them.

After the attack the council was ordered to never reveal the truth about NARUTO BEING THE JINCHURIKKI by the sandaime. But they never did as the sandaime ordered and even the sandaime knew that. The moment they were out of the council chamber they spread the word of Naruto being the kyuubi jailor.

They thought the yondaime turned the kyuubi into a human child so they can kill it easily after his death. So they decided to kill the boy as soon as he is dropped at the orphanage. But there was a problem. The sandaime had put some ANBU guards for Naruto. To them it was like the old man getting senile to protect the kyuubi from being killed and the sacrifice of yondaime not being in vein.

What they did not know was that sandaime hokage was starting the next part of his and Minato's plan to get the strongest weapon for KONOHA. And if the villagers killed Naruto it will be disastrous for their plans. That is why he even gave Naruto anbu guards. Until he is older enough to walk and run himself he is very vulnerable. Sandaime have to protect Naruto in reality for a few years. After that he only had to act like he is protecting him while in reality it would be his manipulation to turn Naruto in his puppet who will obey only his command.

And the boy named Naruto is living in the orphanage. The orphanage warden was a man who hated Naruto, but he also had orders from sandaime hokage. He has to keep Naruto alive or his family will be killed. The man knew the hokage is not that kind of man but he didn't want to take risk. That is the reason he starved the boy and let other children of orphanage beat him up but only as long as it is not life threatening. That is the only limit hokage has tolerated.

He knows because the woman on his post before him did not think much of the hokage's order and tried to drown Naruto in tub to bath kids. The anbu stopped her before she could succeed and brought her before the Sandaime. She tried to plead and make hokage see what she thought is right but he didn't budge from his decision. She was executed in presence of all the staff of orphanage. So he could make it example for everybody.

**(Scene- council room)**

This was another one of the council meeting HIRUZEN SARUTOBI THE SANDAIME HOKAGE hated. The meeting was nothing but a place where the civilian council bitch about there problems. Like they are the worth more than the shinobi's of the village. Sometimes hiruzen curse the yondaime for leaving him to face this all. He hated this all but could not do anything until minato was back.

That was also another matter to think about. Even after four year the yondaime is not back or have send a report about his health. From what sandaime heard from jiraiya minato didn't contacted him too. But the sandaime was disturbed from his thoughts by a councilor.

"What did you say councilor?" -Asked sandaime.

"I said the demon tried to attack the children at the park yesterday hokage-sama. We demand that monster to be put in the jail. Or I think we should kill him to ensure the safety of konoha." – Yelled the councilor.

"He was there to play with other kids of his age. And he didn't attack the children. It was another bully kind of boy who did it and told the kids to blame Naruto if their parents asked." – Answered sandaime.

"Who said that to you? He must be lying."-argued the councilor.

"Naruto will never lie to me councilor. Or are you trying to say that I am lying. That can be taken as treason If you don't have the proof to justify your words,"- said sarutobi in a cold voice.

This made the councilor shut up in fear for his life since there is no proof of attacking the children. Everybody knew that but nobody cared if it was a lie they just needed a reason to beat him.

"Is there anymore important matter to discuss? If not than then I must go to prepare for the meeting with Kumo's ambassador to finalize the terms of peace agreement." – Said hiruzen sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, I wanted to know who will be the one to greet and host the ambassador from Kumo."- said Fugaku uchiha the head of uchiha clan.

"Oh yes. I have forgotten that thing. That will be the responsibility of the hyuuga clan." – said sandaime before he stood up from his chair and walked out of the room to go to his office.

**(Scene change- uchiha clan compound)**

Mikoto was in kitchen preparing for dinner since it was late in the evening and the sunset was starting. It has been four year since that day when she lost one person important to her, her newborn son. The day when kyuubi attacked konoha, and in its attack the nursery for babies was burned with all the new born kids there. The doctor and nurse attending the kids were also burned in the fire. She still cried sometimes for her son she didn't even saw for once. And the once to saw his face are dead so there was no way to even have a description of her baby. No matter what she loved her unseen child whom she hoped is in heaven. She also cursed Kyuubi for taking her son from her. If kyuubi didn't have attacked she may had a chance to have her second son.

Even with all this and her blaming kyuubi for her second sons death she didn't hated Naruto. To her he was also the victim of kyuubi attack. The yondaime sealed it in Naruto and made him the jinchurikki of the kyuubi so the village will be safe but that did nothing to protect Naruto from the hate of people. She thought the people of konoha were doing the wrong thing for taking their anger on the little kid. He was just a boy born on the wrong day. She knew if the yondaime had sealed the kyuubi in his daughter the villager would be kissing her feet praising her for saving them. But he was not born in a big clan but was an orphan. So it gives them the power to hurt him and be justified.

"Mom, I am back." – called a voice from door. This voice brought her out of her musings. Her youngest son named 'SASUKE' after the father of sandaime hokage. Her _third_ son, born almost one year later from kyuubi's attack. In truth she didn't wanted another child but FUGAKU had convinced her to have another child. He wanted to have another prodigy like ITACHI. But it seems Sasuke is not performing to the expectations of Fugaku. Every time Sasuke did something Fugaku will compare him with Itachi. That will make Sasuke angry. It was like fugaku was forcing him to be ITACHI or precisely next MADARA.

"I am in the kitchen sasuke."- Mikoto said loudly.

Hearing this sasuke came running into the kitchen and started telling mikoto his time in the park playing.

"And then this boy named something nari...Nalu...Nori…naruto. Yes Naruto came in the park and asked to play with us but we didn't let him play with us. Even then he kept trying. Then other older kids beat him and made him run from there. "–said sasuke finished telling her about his day. This shocked mikoto that older boys have beaten naruto for just asking to play with other kids. More was that sasuke didn't let naruto play with him.

"Why didn't you let him play sasuke-kun?" - Asked mikoto.

"Because father said I should not play with naruto. He said that boy is bad. Playing with him will dirty the Uchiha clan name. And other people give their kids candy and other things if the kids hurt this naruto boy." – said Sasuke.

This proved her thoughts correct. The older generation could not tell the younger kids about the kyuubi's sealing but they could make them hurt naruto by giving them gifts. This will make sure there is no friend of naruto in the village. And when the kids are old enough to understand the risk of telling secrets they will tell them the truth of kyuubi.

She wanted to tell sasuke to be friend with naruto but she knew Fugaku will never allow it. He hates the boy. To him the boy was nothing but a weapon that should be in the control of uchiha clan. She just hopes this anger and hatred of villager for kyuubi didn't become the reason for their destruction.

==-==.-/=.-/.=/-.=/-.=/-.=/-.=/-.=-/.=/-

**(SCENE CHANGE- unknown location)**

=-,.=,-,=.-,=-,=-.,=,-.,.-.=/-/=,/-,=/,-/,=

In a dark room sat three people. The first was DANZO SHIMURA. Rival of sarutobi hiruzen, for hokage title since when they were younger. He was the leader of _OFFICIALLY_ disbanded group called 'ROOT'. But it was never disbanded. He kept it active for protecting the village from shadows. He always thought that sarutobi was not the right choice for hokage title.

To his right side was HOMURA. (**A/N: I don't remember his last name.**) HE was the teammate of sarutobi. He also thought the sandaime has gotten weak hearted after he came back from his retirement.

To the left side of Danzo was KOHARU. She was a firm believer of power like DANZO. To her power was everything. She wanted to see every enemy village beneath KONOHA. But the sandaime was getting in their way of that dream coming true.

When KUSHINA was jinchurikki they couldn't do anything or they would look suspicious. But when the yondaime sealed the freed kyuubi in Naruto DANZO thought he had a chance to get himself a weapon. But to stop danzo's attempt at taking naruto sarutobi had placed some anbu guards on him.

"So is everything true?"- asked Koharu.

"Yes. The informer has done its job. We know everything about the plan of Kumo."- said Danzo.

"So what should we do about it?"- Asked homura.

"Nothing"- replied Danzo. This shocked them both.

"What do you mean 'nothing'? We must do something to keep the hyuuga bloodline in konoha." –said Koharu.

"I know. And you are forgetting they are the hyuuga clan. They can take care of their own heiress. And in the chance they failed I have ordered 2 teams of root to attack the Kumo Nin after they get out of the range of konoha. That way if the Kumo Nin became successful in taking the heiress then we could get her from them and blame it on KUMO. Konoha will not loose the hyuuga bloodline and we get an unsealed main branch hyuuga for the root." – explained Danzo.

"What about the kyuubi brat. Are you going to capture him in this mess?"- Asked homura.

"Yes. I have already prepared five teams for capturing missions. They will be moving out as the Kumo ambassador moves to take hyuuga girl." – said Danzo.

"You said 'missions'. It means more than one. Who is the other target?"-asked Koharu.

"The namikaze girl. She has blood of namikaze and uzumaki in her. If trained properly she will become really strong ninja. My ROOT will capture her while wearing the dress and headband of IWA. So if any of them was killed the blame will be turned to IWA." –said Danzo.

"Are you sure they will succeed? I know that uzumaki bitch is strong ninja. There is very less chance she will let them even get close to her daughter."-argued Koharu.

"I know but it is necessary risk that must be taken. It is for the good of konoha. If I have to loose some weak ninja's for it I will do it. "– said Danzo.

"So if there is nothing more we will meet later with some news about capturing the kyuubi brat."-said Koharu.

At this all three stood up and walked out of the room to go to there place to work on something.

=.=..==..==..==.=.=..=.==.=.=..=.==.=.

**(Scene change – outside the walls of hyuga clan compound)**

**(Time-midnight)**

-=,=,=,=,=,=,====,=,=,=,==,,==,=,=..==.=.

It was late in the night near midnight. Everybody was sleeping in the Hyuga compound. The guards were taking rounds to check if everything was ok.

The ambassador of Kumo was just outside of walls of Hyuga clan. He was waiting for the opportunity to infiltrate the compound and kidnap the heiress. The Kumo's spy in konoha has given them the information about the patrols of Anbu and Hyuga guards patrol details. Using that information he reached here without getting spotted by anyone.

'_Now I must move carefully. If the guards found something suspicious they will use their Byakugan to check it. And I can't hide from Byakugan.'- _thought the Kumo ambassador.

Silently he entered the compound by climbing over the using older tricks. So the guards can't sense his chakra. It took him around fifteen minute to silently and stealthily reach the house of clan head.

After he entered the house he was getting tense. He knew even a single mistake could mean his death right now. So he carefully moved towards the room to check. The first room he checked was empty. He very silently closed the door. As he moved towards the next door he stepped on a loose wood plank. It made a low creaking sound. This made the ambassador scared. He moved behind a curtain near a wall to hide and wait to check if anybody heard the creaking sound. To his good luck no body heard the sound.

Now he was checking every wood plank before moving ahead to make sure it didn't made some kind of noise. The next room he checked was the bedroom of hyuga clan head Hiashi. Hiashi was sleeping with his wife kikyo (**A/N: this kikyo have nothing in common with the one in INUYASHA. I just used the name since I don't like the normally used name like Hitomi etc.**). Seeing this Kumo Nin moved towards next door, but after closing the bedroom's door. When he opened the door he saw a little lump in the bed. When he moved closer to the bed he saw a little girl sleeping peacefully. Kumo Nin used a sedative and put it closer to girl's nose. After a few seconds the girl's body become still except her slow breathing indicating the she was knocked out. He carefully checked the girl for any kind of seal to make sure she was the real daughter of clan head not some branch family girl used to protect the heiress.

After making sure it was the heiress he wrapped her in a blanket to make sure she wasn't able to move if she woke up. Then he exited the house the same way he entered it. But just before he could jump over the wall or compound to escape for the forest and make his way to Kumo the alarm of house started ringing. He cursed his luck. He was so close to freedom.

Now he must move faster. He jumped over the wall using chakra since hiding it won't matter when the hyuga are using the Byakugan. Then he ran as fast as he can to the forest outside the village.

/'/=/==/==/=.=/..==;/=..==..=

**(A FEW MINUTES EARLIER)**

=.=.=.=..=.==/./=..=.=,=,.l…=.=.=./,=.==,=.,=

Hiashi stirred in his sleep after hearing a creaking noise. But he didn't fully wake up. A few minutes later he woke up after feeling something was wrong. To check everything was all right he activated his byakugan.

What he saw make him angry and scared. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw his three year old little daughter is wrapped up in a blanket and hoisted on the shoulder of kumo ambassador. He jumped out of the bed and activated the alarm of compound. This made his wife kikyo wake up and she asked him- "what's wrong hiashi-kun? Why did you activate the alarm?"

"It's Hinata. The kumo ambassador has kidnapped her. I just saw him with Hinata on his shoulder. I am going behind you stay here and alert Hokage-sama that the Kumo ambassador is running after kidnapping our daughter." – said Hiashi.

"Hai"-she replied.

After hearing her answer hiashi ran out of his room to catch the kidnapper. He won't let the Kumo bastard get away with his daughter.

.=.=.==.=.=.==/==/=/==/=/.=..==/=/=/

**(Present moment)**

=/=/=..=/=.-.=,=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

The kumo ambassador was running as hard as could. But it was not enough. The chasing hyuga clan members were getting closer. He knew his chances were getting down to nothing since the alarm has been activated.

'_I am not going to let myself be captured by the konoha people. Raikage-sama has placed his trust in me to bring him an unsealed hyuga. I will not let him down._' – thought the Kumo ambassador.

He increased his speed a bit to get away from them. He knew he can't stop to hide from the hyuga ninjas, since they can see through everything.

After a few minutes of running he started to get tired. He knew there will be no mercy from the hyuga clan if got captured. Even more that it will destroy the pride of Kumo and Raikage if he was captured alive. And the daimyo of Rai no kuni will probably punish KUMO.

But in this all he forgets one major thing. The girl he captured was waking up. Hinata started to wake up and found herself wrapped in blanket. She tried to move but found herself in grips of somebody. Her little mind was starting to get scared. Then in attempt to free herself she started to move violently.

The ambassador tried to keep her in his grip but she was moving too much to keep her tightly gripped. In a few seconds it became too hard to keep her in his grip. She fell from his shoulder and rolled on ground. The kumo ambassador got angry at this.

"You bitch. You are wasting my time. The Raikage-sama wants byakugan. And I am going to give it to him, even if I have to take your eyes only. He ordered me to bring him a hyuga to breed new hyuga clan for KUMO, but he won't mind too much if I brought him your precious byakugan eyes only. Now I am going to take your eyes out before I kill you. That way you will feel the pain of loosing eyes before you die." – yelled the angry Kumo ambassador.

He quickly uncovered hinata's head. She was crying now from the pain of falling hardly on the ground. He pulled out a kunai from the holder on his right thigh.

As he moved near the crying girl he suddenly jerked forward and falls to the ground without making a sound. He was dead in an instant. And the person to kill him was HIASHI. Hiashi stood behind the dead body of kumo ambassador. His right hand extending in a striking manner, the byakugan still activated. His hit destroyed the heart of kumo Nin. Death by ju-ken strike to the heart. It was the proper punishment for a man who tried to kidnap a Hyuga, and the heiress of the said clan.

"OTOU-SAMA"-called Hinata before hugging the leg of Hiashi.

"Are you all right hinata?"-asked Hiashi.

"h-h-hai otou-sama"- said hinata.

"Good. Now let's go home. Your kaa-san would be getting scared by now."-said hiashi before picking hinata in his arms and took off in the direction of Konoha to tell the news to his wife and Hokage.

=/=/=/=/==..=.=.=.==..==,,=..==/===/

**(Earlier in the night)**

**(Scene change-namikaze house)**

=.=.=.=/=.=,==.=,=..=/==.,=./+=/=/=.=.=

In the bedroom of Namikaze-Uzumaki compound was sleeping Kushina uzumaki-namikaze. She was tired from all the work and meetings in day. Who knew the council meeting could be this full of bitching. **(*cough sandaime cough*)**. She thought the council work for the good of konoha but for the last four year all she saw was the civilian council bitching about the things that made civilian powerless and how they were trying to make everything easy for themselves, and how they blamed the **new** kyuubi jinchurikki for everything. It was like even if a dog got sick they will make it like the boy 'naruto' did it with his demonic influence.

How she wanted to tell them to shut up. She wanted to tell them that she was also a jinchurikki for the same demon they are confusing the boy with. To her it was like they were saying she was also a demon. But she couldn't tell because the sandaime had forbidden her from telling it to anyone. Even her daughter unless the situation needed it to be told and even then not to tell about the part about wife of shodaime holding the fox before her.

But now after a full day of hearing the peace agreement between the Kumo and Konoha she was too tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep. But before going to sleep so checked her daughter's room to make sure everything was all right. After making sure it was all right she goes back to her room and activated the sensor seals around the compound. Then she falls on her bed and instantly drifted to dream land.

It was a few hours later she was woken up from her sleep by the silent alarm of sensor seals going off. She knew there was someone outside the house trying to deactivate the seals. She got up from the bed and brought her hidden kunai out. She didn't know who the enemy was or who he/she was after. But she knew one thing they are not going back from this house alive as long as she is alive.

Hearing a noise in the living room downstairs she moved from her room to her daughter YUKO's room to wake her daughter to get ready in chance the intruder is stronger than her.

"Kaa-chan? What happened? "-asked Yuko after seeing her mother with kunai in her hand.

"There are intruders in our house yuko-chan."-replied Kushina.

This scared yuko. She may be the daughter of the YELLOW FLASH and the red HABANARO, but she was still a four year old girl. After seeing her daughter's face Kushina tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry dear. I won't let them hurt you. It's a promise. DATTEBANE."-said Kushina.

Hearing her mother's word yuko calmed down a little. Soon the voice coming from downstairs moved to upper part of house.

"Which room is of our target?"- asked a person outside the door in a whispery voice but Kushina could hear them using her chakra in her ears.

"Our information is incomplete about that. We have to search every room to find the target."-said another person. By the commanding type of voice Kushina believed he was the leader of the group.

"All right fan out and search every room. Don't make any noise or the targets mother will wake up and she will make our task to capture the target harder."- said the leader.

After hearing this kushina's anger spiked. These bastards are after her little daughter. She won't let them get her. She will kill them all. Before this she was planning to keep one alive to get the information out but now there would be no mercy.

She made two shadow clones and turned off the lights of the room. The first clone transformed into yuko and took her place in the bed, while the second clone used the window to get out of the house with yuko in her arms. The clone hid in the basement after entering it via the door behind the house.

The basement was specially secured with seals made by Kushina. These seals kept the basement sealed until opened from inside, the only way to open it from outside, was to apply the fresh blood of a namikaze or uzumaki and apply their chakra on the seal.

A few seconds' later 4 ninja's entered the room. Kushina was hiding in the shadows all the while her chakra was kept suppressed so the intruding ninja won't get alerted. They silently moved towards the bed and saw Yuko (Kushina's clone) sleeping.

"The target is located. Where is the mother of target?'- asked the leader on his radio.

"We checked every room but didn't find her anywhere. She must be out somewhere."-replied someone on his radio.

"That's good news. We won't have to fight that woman. Now get ready we are moving out with the target. Master will be happy to see the target captured."- said the leader.

"Hai" –replied every other ninja.

Bu now Kushina had already recognized the_ IWA_ dress on the ninja's. They were _Iwa's_ ANBU. They were trying to get there revenge on Minato by taking his daughter from konoha to turn her into their pet. She won't allow this.

Before anyone could do anything Kushina's chakra chains burst out of the ground. The 4 ninja were captured and bound by her chakra chains. They couldn't escape or move anywhere. She moved quickly and took their heads off their shoulders.

Sensing the chakra spike in the room the other 4 remaining ninja's entered the room. They saw the other members of their team are dead and their heads cut off from their body. They started to look for the attacker and found her behind an anbu who is unaware of her presence behind her. Before the other could alert him Kushina plunged her sword through his chest.

"Five down three to go."-said Kushina before she charged the remaining three _Iwa_ Anbu. _**(I am not going to write the fight scene. so imagine what a fight would be between a Kage level shinobi against a jounin. That will be no single chance of the jounin's winning).**_

=;==..=.==.=,,==.==.=.=/./=.==.=,,=

**(Scene change -basement)**

==./=.=./==..==.=.=,==.=,.==.=,=./=

After a few minutes the door of the basement opened from outside with Kushina standing on the door. The clone nod to the creator and vanished in puff of smoke. Yuko seeing her mother is back she ran to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry dear. Everything is all right. Come on we are going to the hokage mansion. There may be other ninja still in the compound. She took yuko and left for the Hokage mansion.

=/==/=/=..=.=.,=,/.=/==.=.==,./===,

**(Scene change- hokage mansion)**

,,=..=.==,,=.=,=.=,=.==,..=..=.==.==,==

"Hello Kushina. Is everything all right? Why do you bring Yuko-chan here with you?"-asked sarutobi when Kushina and Yuko reached the hokage mansion.

"No Hokage-sama. There was some an attack on yuko-chan. Some Iwa ninja's have been successful to enter the village and they tried to kidnap Yuko-chan. I killed them all but I didn't know if there was any more so I came with Yuko-chan here."-answered Kushina.

"How can this be true? Two kidnapping attempt in the same night. We must be lacking in our security to let this happen. "- said sandaime.

"Two kidnappings. Who is the other one Hokage-sama?"-asked Kushina.

"It's the daughter of Hiashi hyuga, the Kumo ambassador was a spy Nin from Kumo. He was ordered to take the heiress of Hyuga clan to kumo. But luckily he was found and killed by Hiashi before it could be successful."-said hiruzen.

Before anything more could be said an Anbu appeared in front of Sandaime.

"Hokage-sama there is an attack on the orphanage by some Iwa ninja's. They tried to capture NARUTO. They were stopped by the teams assigned to protect the boy."- said the kneeling Anbu.

"What?"-yelled the sandaime. This does not make any sense. The Iwa ninja's tried to capture Naruto. Why are they trying to capture an orphan boy from another village unless …..

'_They knew. Iwa knew about the sealing of kyuubi in Naruto. They are trying to take naruto from here to make him their weapon against Konoha.'_ – thought Sandaime.

"Where is the boy?"- Asked hiruzen.

"He is in the Hospital right now hokage-sama. In the attempt kidnap naruto the Iwa Nin injured him. He was losing some blood so we decided to put him in the hospital."-said the Anbu.

"All right you are dismissed. Return to your post and inform me if anything new happens."- Ordered the Sandaime.

The anbu disappeared. Sarutobi hiruzen turned to Kushina. And said-"how is this happening? This is too systematic to be called just a **coincident (**_**A/N: I can't think of another word to use here**_**).** I must look in the depth of it. The kumo ambassador kidnaps Hyuga Heiress than some Iwa Nin targets Yuko-chan then another team of Iwa Nin tries to kidnap Naruto. There is some kind of plot here. But for now I will send some Anbu to check the namikaze compound. You will stay here at the guest rooms. After making sure everything is all right I will let you know and escort you back to the compound. Till then rest Kushina. I will see you later."

"Thank you hokage-sama, I will not keep you busy anymore."-said Kushina bowing before she left the room.

After Kushina was gone Hiruzen face turned darker with a grim look on his face.

'_So someone let the information about Naruto out of the village. I knew that Iwa will try to kidnap Yuko but to try to kidnap Naruto? I didn't have any clue about that. I must alert jiraiya about this event to check about this with his spy network. I won't let them get konoha's future weapon._' –thought Sarutobi.

**END **

**(AUTHOR NOTES): **

**Hey everybody. This is the sixth chapter of my story.**

**As I am not an experienced writer I make some mistakes… … okay I make too many mistakes. But many people do that.**

**Okay to the point now. This is my longest chapter. This chap contains 5K+ words. A reviewer said that I should make the chapters so I tried this. If you don't like this please do tell and I will try to fix the problems. **

**And lastly this weak is the last for answering if I should make Kushina and Hinata Evil or keep them as good character.**

**Also this is the complete list of girls in Harem.**

**1 Mei terumi 26 » 8%**

**2 konan 24 » 8%**

**3 fem. kyuubi 23 » 7%**

**4 koyuki kazahana 20 » 6%**

**5 anko 18 » 6%**

**6 fu 16 » 5%**

**7 kurenai 15 » 5%**

**8 yugito 15 » 5%**

**9 yugao 14 » 4%**

**10 tayuya 14 » 4%**

**11 tsunade 13 » 4%**

**12 fem. haku 11 » 3%**

**So these are the winner of the poll.**

**AND the three already chosen girls are:**

**1 KUSHINA**

**2 HINATA**

**3 MIKOTO.**

**There will be no changes unless I thought it is necessary for the story.**

**Read and review.**

**FUCK LIKE HELL SLEEP WELL.**

**ILOVEBASHING. (I AM THINKING ABOUT CHANGING MY USERNAME AND SUGGESTION) **


	7. Chapter 7

NARUTO FANFICTION

CHAPTER 7

**(Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto nor anything other than this plot .seriously if I owned naruto will I still be here? No, I would be making naruto god like powerful ninja with no one able to match his power while making sasuke commit suicide to relieve the readers from his emo drama which is taking more plot than naruto himself. Really have anybody read the new manga chapter kishimoto is now telling the story of MADARA AND HASHIRAMA.. WTF? We aren't reading the uchiha shippuden but naruto shippuden. But where is the naruto story. )**

The sandaime hokage entered the room in which Naruto was placed.

When he entered he saw that Naruto was awake.

His hairs were Orange colour. He was wearing hospital gown. When naruto turned his head towards the gate the sandaime saw his blue eyes. Sometimes the Sandaime thought that Naruto was related to Minato due to his eyes colour which was same as Minato's. But he shook his head free from these kinds of thoughts and looked at Naruto who was now looking at the sandaime.

"Hey old-man, How are you?"-asked the now cheerful Naruto.

"It should be me to ask that question Naruto. So how are you doing?"- Sandaime asked after he sits in the chair near the bed.

"I am good. I just want to get out of here soon. So are you here to take me with you?'- asked Naruto hopefully.

"No Naruto you have to stay here for one more day. After that you are free to go back to the orphanage."-hiruzen said kindly to naruto.

"But I don't want to go back to that place. The people there are mean to me. They give me dirty clothes. They give me bad smelling food. It hurts my stomach. The kids are also mean to me. They say that I am some monster and nobody should talk with me."- Naruto said to hiruzen.

"Naruto you have to go back there because you are just a child. Until you are 6 year old I can't give an apartment to live on your own. But when you turn 6 year old I will give you an apartment of your own. OK?"- explained Hiruzen.

"OK..."- replied naruto.

"Hey old-man, who were those people who hurt me? I don't remember doing anything to them. But they still attacked me. Who were they? And why did they attack me and no other kid?"-asked Naruto.

"They were ninja from enemy village. I don't know why they attacked you naruto. I think they just attacked the orphanage to take kids as hostages but Anbu stopped them from doing that but unfortunately you were hurt in the fight."- said hiruzen.

"Alright Naruto, now I have to go back to my work. I will see you tomorrow. So behave while you are here Naruto. "- said sandaime.

After that the sandaime got up from his chair and walked out of the room. But he missed the change in the expression on Naruto's face.

When sandaime was out of the room Naruto's expression turned to scowl. He knew the sandaime was lying about the attack. He doesn't know how but he could feel that the sandaime was lying to him.

He didn't trust the sandaime. He feels that the sandaime was a bad guy. It doesn't matter how but he could always feel if the person in front of him was lying or not. And sandaime was lying to him.

'_He thinks that I don't know those men were trying to kidnap me. He is an idiot. I know they were after me but why? '– thought Naruto._

He wasn't an idiot like sandaime thought naruto was. He knew sandaime was trying to make him loyal to konoha. Sandaime always told him stories of great shinobi's of konoha. How they did great things for the village and how the peoples of village loves them for it. Sandaime always told naruto that he should love the people of village so they will love him back.

But why he needed to make people love him while they don't love him? He doesn't need the love of those people who don't love him now. Why he should love them when they hate him. But he has to act like he loves the villagers so the hokage do not try to erase his memory.

He knows that the sandaime had tried to erase his memory before. It was few months ago when he was attacked outside the orphanage. He was just walking through the village when some people attacked him shouting he was some kind of _**demon. **_ He still doesn't know why those people said that but he still remembered that incident. After beating him for a long time they tried to burn him alive but before they could he suddenly felt like something was coming out of his body. Then everything turned red. All he saw was covered in red colour.

Then he felt his body moving and before he could understand it he had killed the attackers. When they were all dead the red color was gone from his eyes. Then some of the masked ninja's came to him and he lost consciousness.

When he woke he heard the sandaime outside his room talking to somebody about making it so naruto won't remember anything about killing anybody. He doesn't want naruto to know anything about the power inside him.

After that a man comes inside Naruto's room and did some hand sign. Then he wake up a few hours later but he still remembered everything. The sandaime acted as nothing happened but naruto remembered everything.

He doesn't know how he got that power but he liked that power. It saved him from those people who wanted to hurt him. And he knew he can't trust sandaime because he is hiding something from naruto.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

**(Place – inside naruto's seal)**

What naruto didn't know was that it was Kyuubi who helped him in remembering what happened. Its reason was simple 'make the boy turn evil with its chakra and either the boy will kill everybody or they will kill the boy.'

Either way its wish will be fulfilled. And hopefully they will kill the boy first so it can be free. It's true that it will take some time before Kyuubi can take form but it will be free after some time.

Now it just has to wait for when the seal allowed its chakra to be released to save the boy. The more the chakra used the more chance it has to turn the boy.

'_**You just gave me a way out you bastard hokage. I will make this boy your biggest enemy. The enemy you started yourself. And I will train this boy to surpass you so he can kill you and get me revenge on this village'-**_ thought Kyuubi before going back to the dark parts of seal to wait until its chakra is needed by the boy. Then it's going to use the opportunity to turn the boy against the village.

And the village is already making its work easy by their hatred for boy. They are making boy hate the villagers and with some right motivation the boy "Naruto" will be a true **"MAELSTORM"** not a dish which can be eaten but an uncontrollable power. But for now it will enjoy watching the life its jailor.

**(Scene change)**

**(Hokage's office)**

**==========-=====-===000===00==00==0=0=0=0=0=**

After visiting Naruto the sandaime returned to his office. When he entered his office he sensed the presence of his student jiraiya.

"Come inside Jiraiya. I know you are outside the window." – ordered the sandaime.

"You are still able to sense me sensei. I thought after retiring once and not doing any missions would have made your senses dull. At least a little bit, but yet it didn't. Your senses are still as sharp as ever." – exclaimed Jiraiya after entering the room via the window.

"So what bring you here? If I still remember correctly this is not the time for your regular reports."- asked the sandaime.

The goofy expression on jiraiya's face turned to serious. Now he was a spy master with some serious information.

"I came here to inform you that Kumo is planning to kidnap a hyuga during the peace treaty."- said jiraiya.

"You are late in telling me that jiraiya. The ambassador already attempted to kidnap the hyuga heiress. He was found and killed by the hyuga clan head Hiashi."- said hiruzen.

"Yes I heard but do you know that the Uchiha clan had the information about this plan? "- asked Jiraiya.

"No I didn't know. How did they know about this plan? If they did knew about this plan why didn't they informed me about this?" -Asked hiruzen.

"I don't know how they get information about this plan but what I got from my spy is that an Uchiha clan member was seen meeting with a Kumo ninja. I think they are trying to gain more power in village by making the hyuga clan weak." –said jiraiya.

"It is possible. Kushina also said something about the man with SHARINGAN eye to attack her and releasing the Kyuubi from her seal. I was very lucky that she didn't tell it to anyone or every ninja of the village will be afraid to work with any Uchiha. I had to make Kushina forget about that information or it would have created a war between Uchiha clan and the rest of the village. But now I think they are getting out of the control. I will place some people to keep tabs on the Uchiha clan. And if I found something suspicious then I will take some action."- explained Hiruzen.

"Well now that that is taken care off I would like to know who attacked the Kyuubi jinchurikki. I heard there was a kidnapping attempt on him to. What really happened?"-asked Jiraiya.

"It's not just Naruto who was victim of kidnapping attempt. Yuko-chan was also a victim of attempted kidnapping by some IWA ninja's. There were total 5 teams of Iwa ninja in the village. They tried to kidnap naruto and Yuko. But there plan was also foiled. Naruto was saved by the Anbu team I placed to protect him. And Kushina killed the teams sent to kidnap yuko-chan."-Answered sandaime.

"WHAT? Iwa ninja teams were inside the village and no one found any sign of them until they attacked? And they tried to kidnap yuko-chan. They must have found out that she is Minato's daughter. The village security is very lacking then. You must update the security details sensei."- exclaimed now an angry Jiraiya.

"I know that jiraiya. But what I can't understand is why they would attack naruto. It's true that naruto's jinchurikki status is not a very guarded secret. But why attack Naruto. They already have their 2 Jinchurikki. They don't need another jinchurikki. So why try to kidnap will put them in danger from other village. Since all other village will group together to remove their jinchurikki power to bring the village in their normal power levels."-said sandaime.

"I think they are trying taking revenge on Minato through Naruto. Think about it. Minato gave his life to save the village by sealing the Kyuubi in Naruto. What could be more insulting to his memory than using the power he made to protect Konoha in destroying the very same village? And if they could turn his own daughter against his village it would be like biggest insult to him."-said jiraiya. (**A/N: they aren't talking about minato being since there are Anbu inside and outside the hokage office and they have to keep minato being alive a secret.)**

"Maybe you are right Jiraiya. But I still want conformation on this. You gather what information you could through your spy network on this incident. Look what was the plan of Iwa in trying to kidnap the daughter of yondaime and the Kyuubi jinchurikki."-Ordered sandaime.

"Hai sensei, but before that I am going to take a visit to namikaze compound and meet with Yuko. It's been a long while since I have seen her." Said jiraiya before vanishing in a shunshin.

**(Scene change)**

**(Namikaze compound)**

Jiraiya just appeared in front of the compound gate. He knocked on the gate loudly hoping the residents of compound have heard it. After a few moments waiting the gates opened and what greeted him a heavenly view in his opinion.

It was Kushina who opened the door. She was wearing a green blouse with very deep cut neck which was showing a lot of cleavage. And for pants she was wearing a dark blue form fitting jeans. This made her already attractive body much hotter. To jiraiya it was really a torture since he couldn't flirt with his student's widow.

'_Technically she isn't widow. But she doesn't know it. And does she have to wear clothes like these, or is trying to torture me_.' –thought Jiraiya. His eyes were glued to Kushina's cleavage. '_Is it me or her boobs got bigger'._

"YOU PERVERT."-exclaimed Kushina before punching him in the face which send him in the wall behind him leaving an imprint of him after he get out of the wall.

"Hello Kushina"-he said after dusting himself.

"What are you doing here pervert?"-asked an irritated kushina.

"Oh come on. Can't I come to see my goddaughter?"- exclaimed jiraiya while making the face like he was truly hurt.

"Well I don't remember you checking for your goddaughter before jiraiya. So tell me what you want. Because if you are here just to peep while I bath then it will be the last thing you will do because I will kill you."-threatened Kushina.

"Hey it was just a one mistake. I never tried to do that again after what you did to me last time."-said jiraiya with a huff.

"So where is yuko-chan? I heard from sensei that some Iwa ninja tried to kidnap her."-asked jiraiya.

"She is sleeping. Yesterday's events scared her."-said Kushina. "I didn't thought they would found about I didn't thought they would found about Yuko-chan so soon. Now I have to start training her soon. So she would be prepared if anyone tried to kidnap her again."

"Well my plan to meet her is waste now. But tell me how are you doing? Sensei told me you killed all the attackers."-jiraiya asked.

"I am still in shock how the Iwa ninja got inside the village and how they were able to enter the compound. I think somebody was helping them from inside."-said kushina.

'_I know that the Uchiha helped in Hyuga kidnapping but they were not involved in this. So who helped the Iwa ninja from konoha.'_-thought jiraiya.

"Don't worry Kushina. Sensei and I will handle everything. You just take care of Yuko-chan."-said jiraiya before he vanished again from the gates of namikaze compound gates using shunshin.

'_That pervert just wanted to show that he cared about yuko-chan. He didn't even checked on Yuko-chan. What a great godfather he is. Just ask about your goddaughter after 4 years and your duties are over.'-_thought Kushina before going inside the compound and closing the gates.

**(Scene change)**

**(Uchiha compound)**

The Uchiha clan elders were having a secret meeting in a dark and secured room.

"How could you make this mistake Fugaku? It was your responsibility to make sure that the hyuga heiress was kidnapped. You should have been more responsible when you were selecting the candidate for kidnapping."-said the first elder.

"The ambassador did not make any mistake. From what the sandaime told us in the council meeting the ambassador was almost successful in kidnapping the heiress. But unfortunately Hiashi hyuga woke up and decided to check up on his daughter. And it is fortunate for us that he killed the ambassador instead of capturing him. If that man was captured then the uchiha clan would be facing the treason." –explained Fugaku.

"What about the jinchurikki? I heard there was an attempt of kidnapping on him too? What did the sandaime said about that?"-asked another elder.

"That was done by some Iwa ninja's. They also tried to kidnap the namikaze girl. But her mother stopped them from succeeding."-fugaku said to the elders.

"Now what should we do about the Hyuga clan?"-asked another elder.

"We will do nothing. We can't do anything right now. The sandaime is already suspecting there was someone who helped the Iwa ninja to get inside the village. If we made one wrong move then he will suspicious of us. For now we have to stay low." – said fugaku.

"Enough of that. How your elder son is doing. I heard he is a prodigy. I hope it is true since we need strong ninja in our clan if we wish to take control of the village."- said the first elder.

"He is a prodigy. His ninjutsu and genjutsu are better than some uchiha older than him. He became a chunin just 9 yr. old. His sharingan is also better than some members of the clan. If he continues to perform like this, in few years he will be better than Madara uchiha."- said fugaku proudly.

"We hope too. So one day he can become the first uchiha hokage of the konohagakure."-said another uchiha elder.

They were all planning their rise to the hokage title without a hint that the sandaime knew about their part in hyuga kidnapping attempt.

=-=-=-==0=0=0=0=0=0=-=-=-=-0=0=-=-=-==-0=-0=-0=0=-0=-0=-=-0=-0=-0=

**(Time skip- 9 years)**

It was night time when a shadow was moving towards the hokage tower. The shadow stealthily made its way inside the tower and to the office of the sandaime.

Then the shadow moved to the showcase which proudly contained the Forbidden scroll. The person opened the showcase and grabbed the scroll before moving to get out of the office. But before it could get out of the office the door opened and the sandaime entered before noticing the person inside the room.

"Naruto what are you doing with Forbidden scroll? And how did you get inside my office without my guards noticing you?"-before the sandaime could ask anymore question naruto used his unique jutsu on the sandaime.

"Henge"-exclaimed naruto before he was covered in the smoke. When the smoke was gone naruto was replaced by a sexy girl with blond hairs and her womanly parts were covered by a thin layer of smoke. When sandaime saw this he got a massive nosebleed and feinted.

Naruto then turned back to his normal appearance and laughed before he ran out of the office in the direction of the forest.

When he reached the clearing he was told to report at by Mizuki he placed the scroll on the ground and opened it.

'Hey fox are you sure the jutsu in this scroll are powerful because if they aren't then the risk we took will be for nothing.'-naruto asked to the Kyuubi.

"**I am sure brat. The jutsu inside the scroll are written by first three hokage's. The first and second hokage put some really powerful jutsu inside the scroll. And stop wasting time in talking and start copying the jutsu from the forbidden scroll to the other scroll you brought here before." –** ordered Kyuubi.

"Alright. Alright I am starting…"-grumbled naruto before starting the process of copying the contents of forbidden scroll in another scroll.

He knew he didn't have very long. Since the sandaime will surely look for him by using his spy ball.

It took him one hour to copy all the contents of forbidden scroll on another scroll. And after that he hid the other scroll inside a tree so no one would know that he copied all jutsu of forbidden scroll.

After that he started working on the first jutsu in the forbidden scroll. The '**SHADOW CLONE**' jutsu. It took him another hour to learn the jutsu and other jutsu related to shadow clone like '**Multi shadow clone jutsu' **and** 'Exploding clone jutsu'. ** He was tired after practicing the jutsu so much he didn't notice the new comer.

"NARUTO. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" – asked an angry Iruka.

(**AUTHOR NOTES**)

HELLO friends this chapter is shorter than the last chapter since it is not complete as you can see from the last line. The reason for its incompleteness is that the laptop I was using to type it was affected by virus and the owner of laptop decided to format it without notifying me so I lost the original chapter. This is what I could write in 2-3 days using my 2 hours' time to work on this fiction.

And for the question about the nature of Kushina and Hinata-

The result is = make them evil ==14 Keep then good = = 8

Also by reading this chapter you must have gotten the result of the question about restarting the fic or not.

I know this chapter is very bad but what can I do. I have my exams in 10 days and I have to prepare for them (and also watch some movie, listen some songs, play new game etc.).

I will try to get the next chapter sooner. For now please read and review.

Till then good night.

ILOVEBASHIN….;)


	8. Chapter 8

**NARTUO FANFIC**

**CHAPTER – 8**

**DISCLAIMER:- **** I do not own naruto nor I wish to own naruto manga right now. Lets get to the story first talk later.**

"NARUTO, do you have any idea what have you done?"- asked an angry Iruka.

Iruka had just found naruto. He was searching for naruto for a long time. After Hiruzen got conscious he called all the ninja in the village and told them what naruto had done.

(Flashback- some time ago)

Iruka was standing in front of sandaime hokage. He noticed all other high ranking ninjas were also there. After a few minutes when all the remaining ninjas were present the sandaime told them the reason for the emergency meeting.

"Around half an hour ago the academy student NARUTO came in my office and stole the Forbidden scroll. I don't know why he did it but I want you all to look for him and bring him and the scroll here to me and unharmed."-ordered the sandaime.

"But sandaime-sama, what the demon brat has done is treason and he should be executed for it. Why shouldn't we kill him on the spot? He must be planning to sell the secret jutsu of Forbidden scroll to other villages. We must kill him not retrieve him." Said a jounin who hated naruto for his status of being Kyuubi jinchurikki and some more ninja who hated naruto agreed with his suggestion.

"I will ask for your suggestion if I need it. Nut now I need you to find naruto and bring him to me _UNHARMED_. Do you understand?" – Sarutobi hiruzen asked while he released some _KI_.

"Hai sandaime-sama" all the ninja said in unison before vanishing using different methods of transport.

_**(Flashback end)**_

Now he found Naruto after searching for about 4 hours later. And from what it looked like Naruto was training. But Iruka decided to clear the situation with Naruto before he comes to any conclusion.

"Naruto, why did you steal Forbidden scroll from hokage office? Do you have any idea that every ninja of the village is looking for you right now? They think that you are trying to sell the village secrets to our enemy village. Hokage-sama ordered us to bring you to him with the scroll."- Iruka said to Naruto.

"but sensei I did it to pass the special Genin exam?" – said naruto while faking an innocent expression.

"W-w-wh-what? Who told you that you can pass like this?"- Iruka asked.

"It was Mizuki-sensei. He told me that I can become a ninja if I complete this secondary test. That it was a test for special students. He told me that I have to steal a scroll from the hokage tower. Then learn a jutsu from the forbidden scroll and if I did all this successfully then I will become a genin." –Naruto told Iruka.

This set the alarms in Iruka's mind to go off. There is something wrong with condition. If Naruto is telling the truth then Mizuki set naruto up to take the blame for stealing the Forbidden scroll. But then why Mizuki will tell him to check this part of the forest if he was planning to take forbidden scroll from naruto and fled the village and let naruto face the blame for stealing the scroll.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of shurikens coming his way. When he sensed danger he jumped out of the way but it was already too late.

The shuriken were embedded in his body parts. He stumbled after he got up from the spot he dived to save himself. The immense pain shot up in his body when he tried to remove some shurikens from his body. He then heard the voice of the very person he was thinking about a few seconds earlier.

"Well look at this. You really found him Iruka. I wasn't expecting you to find him for some more time. But since you are early I have to change my plan. My original plan was to kill the brat first and when you come to make you the suspect of the killing. But now I have to kill you and the brat and make it look like the enemy ninjas killed you when you tried to stop naruto from handing over the Forbidden scroll."- Mizuki said while he came out of the shadows of a tree.

"What? But why would you do that? What did I do to you? Why do you want to kill me?"-Naruto yelled while his face got red from anger.

"WHY? You want to know why? Oh yes you don't know. Nobody told you. Well I will tell you today why everybody hates you. Do you want to know why everybody hates you? Do you Naruto?" –Mizuki asked while letting out a sinister chuckle.

"Yes. Tell me why everybody hates me? What I did wrong so that everybody hates me." –Naruto asked, after he got over his shock that Mizuki will tell him why everybody hates him.

"No Mizuki. You can't tell him. We can't talk about it. If you do then you will be executed. That secret is protected by law." –yelled Iruka from his spot. It's all he could do to stop Mizuki from breaking the sandaime's rule and telling naruto about the Kyuubi.

"Why should I care about the village laws and punishments iruka? Did you forget that if I am caught that I am going to be killed anyway. Than why should I care if I break a single law or hundreds of them? Also Naruto here would like to know why he is hated by everyone which also includes you. Isn't it true iruka?" – Mizuki asked while smiling evilly.

"It's a lie naruto. He is lying to you. I don't hate you. Don't listen to him. Run naruto, take the scroll with and run to village."- Iruka tried to make naruto run from the spot so mizuki wouldn't tell him why he was hated.

"Don't do it naruto. If you want to know the reason why everyone hates you then stay here and I will tell you. So do you still want to know?"-mizuki asked to naruto.

"Yes. Tell me why everybody hates me."-naruto asked.

"Alright let me tell you. Tell me Naruto do you remember the history lesson about the Kyuubi attack? Do you remember what it said?"-mizuki asked.

"Yes. The fourth hokage killed it and sacrificed his life in the process. But how it is related to me?" – replied naruto.

"Well it is related to you naruto. Tell me naruto what does books say. How the yondaime did killed the beast? Oh right I doesn't tell how. It just says that yondaime used a powerful jutsu to kill the beast. But in truth he didn't kill the beast. He just sealed it away. Do you know where he sealed it?" – Mizuki asked smiling cruelly enjoying the expressions of horror on naruto's face.

"I think you understand why they hate you now. Do you naruto. I think you got the right guess where he sealed the beast."

"Yes he sealed it inside you naruto. He sealed the Kyuubi inside you. You are the Kyuubi naruto. He just gave you a human body. That's why everybody hates you." Mizuki told naruto while iruka watched from sidelines.

For a few seconds everything was silent. But then suddenly the silence was broken by a scream. Naruto was screaming while a wave of red chakra was released from his body. The wave threw both mizuki and iruka from their spots and they both landed a few feet from the place they were standing.

"He sealed the Kyuubi in me? That's why everybody hates? Because he used me to seal the Kyuubi, while he could have used his own daughter? That bastard… I wish he was alive because if he was then I would have loved to beat him till death before killing him." Naruto screamed.

"And you wanted to kill me mizuki. Didn't you? That's what you planned to do. But now I will do that to you. You came to kill me but you will die by my hands."- told naruto before he was covered in red chakra.

The blast from chakra release was very huge. It toppled over few trees and tore ground. The shockwave made both chunin unbalanced and they had to try to stand still. When they both looked at naruto he was ready to attack.

"I am going to kill you"-naruto screamed before he launched himself at mizuki who was unprepared for attack. Mizuki was unprepared when naruto launched himself at mizuki.

Naruto hit mizuki in the face with his kyuubi chakra covered hands. Mizuki flew away from Naruto by the force of punch. The chakra is poisonous to all humans except a few. And mizuki paid for being hit with a kyuubi chakra covered punch. Left part of his face was burned.

When mizuki got up he snarled at naruto. The burns on his face were increasing his pain in his already aching body. He brought a giant shuriken out from his pack on his back and started spinning it.

"You got lucky that time demon brat. You surprised me but now I will kill you. The sandaime won't be here to save you this time, just like he saved you when you were 6 year old." Mizuki said before he hurled the shuriken towards naruto.

While the shuriken was coming towards his way naruto was remembering what happened when he was 6 year old?

(Flashback – 7 year ago)

It was another of naruto's birthday which he was waiting for a long time. Today he turned 6 year old. Today he was getting out of the orphanage. He was happily going to hokage tower to get his apartment keys from the hokage.

He was happy since the hokage could not keep him from having an apartment now since he was 6 year old by which he was allowed to have an apartment and monthly allowance to buy the things needed by a person.

But the luck was not with him today. After he turned a corner he found his way blocked by some people who were glaring at him.

"Look who we found here?"- The leader of the mob said. The man had silver almost white hair. He was wearing a chunin jacket.

"Let's kill him before anybody came here"- said another man.

The leader threw some kunai which dug in naruto's shoulder and stomach. Naruto fell down while screaming. When he turned himself to look at the people who surrounded him he saw some of them were taking out their weapons prepared to kill him. They were all yelling to kill him. But the leader stopped them by raising his hand.

"We can't kill him right now." The leader said.

"What? But why we can't kill him. After all he did to our village you are saying we can't kill him?" asked a person.

"Because if we killed him so soon the demon will not feel what the people he murdered felt at that night. First we will torture him. And after we are finished we will finish him at last. By that point he will be begging us to kill him." The leader explained.

The people of mob cheered for that. They started to beat naruto with everything got. They used punches, kicks, stone, bat and anything they had to beat the child.

After an hour of the torture, naruto's body was complete broken. His arms were broken in four parts. The bones were broken in completely and they were coming out of the skin at two places.

His legs were bent in a way which was impossible to bend. He had four cracks in his ribcage and a few bones were sticking out of his chest and sides. He was lying in the pool of his own blood. The attackers were happily shouting now. They were shouting for his death now.

"Kill him" said one person.

"Finish what yondaime-sama started." said another person.

"Get ready demon now I am going to kill you and get rid of you. So you won't be able to dirty this village with your demonic presence anymore."- said the leader.

The leader then brought out some oil canisters. He poured the oil on the naruto and around him. He was making hand signs for a fire jutsu when a loud voice rang out in the ally.

"What are you all doing to naruto?"- Roared sandaime.

The attackers all looked at the sandaime who was very pissed. They all were scared shitless when the sandaime released his KI on the mob. They all saw their death in very gruesome ways.

"Anbu take them to Ibiki and tell him to have all the fun he wants." Sandaime ordered.

When the anbu moved to capture the mob they all ran in different directions. Some of them who were ninjas used jutsu to run out there. The leader also used shunshin to get out of there. The last thing naruto saw before he feinted was the face of sandaime hokage looking at him worried.

(Flashback end)

The shuriken was coming at naruto very quickly when all of a sudden iruka jumped in the way of shuriken.

The shuriken hit him in the back almost damaging his spine. But he was lucky that it missed the spine by a few inches. When naruto saw iruka jump in front of him to protect him from the shuriken he was shocked that iruka would do that for him. His kyuubi chakra cloak fades away.

"Why? Why did you do it iruka-sensei?" –Naruto asked.

"Because i care about you naruto… You are one of my favorite students. Yes you are more trouble maker than other students but I still care for you."- Iruka said.

"Now naruto take the forbidden scroll and run for the village. Hopefully you will find some ninjas in the way. You can't let mizuki have the scroll. Get out of here." Iruka said to naruto before he stood up and blocked mizuki's view of naruto.

"NO. I will not run. I will beat mizuki. He tried to hurt you now I will take him down." – Naruto screamed before he jumped over Iruka and charged Mizuki.

"Naruto stop." Iruka called him but he was unable to stop naruto before he rushed to fight mizuki.

Mizuki knew that even though iruka was injured he still could make it harder for him to kill naruto. He knew he have to naruto away from iruka before he could kill him and run away from the village with the forbidden scroll.

"If you want to hurt me demon, then you have to catch me" mizuki called before he jumped into the trees and naruto followed him looking very angry.

Iruka tried to stop naruto but he couldn't move with so many injuries to his body. He has to wait until either help arrives or naruto or mizuki returns.

After a few minutes of wait Naruto appeared. He was covered in blood and iruka was unable to decide if it was naruto's own blood or mizuki's. And he didn't saw mizuki coming after naruto so he asked naruto.

"Naruto what happened. Where is mizuki?" iruka asked even though he had a good idea of what happened to mizuki.

"He is dead Iruka-sensei. I killed because he hurt you. He planned to kill us here so I killed him. He said he was going to kill me and everybody was going to praise him for killing a demon. The demon which even Yondaime was unable to kill. He thought the uzumaki seal on my body is weak and kyuubi took control over my body."- Naruto said to iruka while coming near him.

"Let's take you to the hospital and get you treated sensei. Then we will go to see hokage-sama." Naruto said before he put one arm of iruka over his shoulder and start walking in the direction of village.

While iruka was hoisted on the shoulder of naruto he was thinking about what naruto said about the seal. Very few people knew about the details of the seal. Even very few know what the seal was. And even then none of those were chunin. And he was sure mizuki also didn't know so how naruto did knew about the seal's details.

"Naruto what did mizuki told you about your seal?" iruka asked but he had a suspicion about the answer.

"He said that the seal was very weak and kyuubi took over my body and using my body to fool the sandaime into thinking that I was an innocent child. And he was going to kill me and remove the curse from my body and free my soul which has been condemned with kyuubi's taint." Naruto explained.

"Naruto did he mention anything about the uzumaki seal?" iruka again asked.

"Yes. He said that the uzumaki seal the yondaime used to seal me is given by his wife kushina uzumaki. And it's weaker than the _**shiki fujin**_. He said shiki fujin could have sent me to stomach of shinigami instead of sealing me inside the human body. He thought I am the kyuubi. Now he will see the yondaime in the afterlife and will know about the difference in me and kyuubi by the yondaime." Naruto said.

Iruka stopped walking and looked at naruto while he stealthily took out a kunai. He knew naruto was lying since no one less than the chunin rank even knew about the _**shiki fujin**_ and the seal used on naruto. The ninja below the chunin rank were told that the seal used on naruto is made by the yondaime they never mentioned his wife. That information was never told to anyone and mizuki also didn't knew it since he always shared the knowledge he gained on naruto with other teacher in the academy.

"Naruto, you are lying. They never told anyone about any uzumaki seal nor did they mention about yondaime's wife being involved in this. This means you found this about from somewhere else. How did you get this information naruto?" iruka asked while getting ready to kill naruto with his kunai if tried to attack iruka.

'_There is no way naruto have found this information in any place which was for public knowledge. Nor could he have found in the books in library. And I don't think any ninja or even sandaime-sama told him since he made the law so nobody can talk about it and tell it to naruto. So where did he find it? There is no person in this village that will tell naruto about the kyuubi and be alive. And the information on the seal is very detailed. No one knew this much except one person. No not person but one thing that is…'_ "The kyuubi. Kyuubi told you this." Iruka said while he was turning white as he understood how naruto knew everything about kyuubi.

"Finally you got it sensei. Yes kyuubi told it to me. You know what else the fox told me. It told me that your oh-so-dear yondaime is still alive, and he is hiding somewhere. I am waiting for the day when he comes back. Then I will kill him for ruining my life. After that I will kill everybody who hates me and the-" Naruto said.

But he could not finish his sentence because iruka plunged a kunai into his heart and jumped as far as he could from naruto.

"I will not let it happen. I would kill you before I would let you do it naruto. You were an idiot to tell me your plan naruto. Now I will tell everything what you told me to hokage-sama. You were always a monster naruto but I always acted to like you when you turned in the village so you will not harm me. And I would be able to kill you like right now. Now die you filthy dem-ACKH" iruka was unable to finish his statement as a kunai was lodged in his throat from behind as he fell he turned his head to look at who did that and saw it was another naruto grinning at him. When iruka looked back to the naruto he killed he saw him poof in the smoke. '_The shadow clone'_ iruka thought before naruto spoke again.

"Do you think I am that much of an idiot iruka-_sensei_?" asked naruto using sensei word as if it was poison.

"You may have forgotten but I will never forget that day iruka. It was you who helped mizuki. You helped them in finding me. I know you were always looking for a reason to kill me but without it you wouldn't be safe if you killed me. The only reason I am still alive is that the hokage wants me alive to be his weapon. He wouldn't let me die unless it saves the village and another weapon is already prepared to save the village." – Naruto told iruka.

"Do you want to know how I killed the traitor mizuki? When I am an academy student and he is a chunin. Let me show you."-said naruto before his eyes turned red with three tomoe inside them. The tomoe were spinning. Iruka was too shocked to do anything. He couldn't believe his eyes that naruto had sharingan. But he was not an uchiha. He didn't looks like one.

"Shocked aren't you? Mizuki was also shocked, too shocked. He couldn't save himself when stabbed him in the chest. He died while screaming that I am using some kind of demon magic on him to make it look like I have sharingan. Now you will die too like him." Naruto said before he took out the kunai stabbed in the Iruka's neck and plunged it into his head. Iruka fell dead on his back.

"_Are you sure kyuubi that damned hokage couldn't see us through that ball of his? Because if did saw me doing this then we both are going to die._" – Naruto asked the kyuubi.

"_**I know he can't see through his ball right now. My chakra can disrupt that things ability. That things uses chakra signature to view the surrounding of the target but my chakra makes it impossible to locate other chakra signatures. That's why he can't see us. Now I suggest you to get out of here and start what we planned when Mizuki approached you." **_Kyuubi said before it goes back to sleeping.

'_Yes let's get started. I will make that man pay for what he did to Me._' thought naruto before moving to where mizuki's body was lying.

**(Time skip – an half an hour later)**

The sandaime hokage along with his anbu reached where naruto was sitting. He was covered in mizuki's blood.

"Naruto what happened here?"- sandaime asked.

**END.**

**A/N:=**

**Hey friends. This is the 8****th**** chapter of my fiction. I don't know how to tell you how much I now respect the writers who post around 8-10k long chapter. I can't even 5k long chapter. I didn't know how frustrating it could be if you are not in the mood to write and you try to do it. I found it the hard way. **

**For a few weeks I am not feeling anything good about the manga and that Is making me frustrated. I can't believe kishimoto is behaving like some politician. He is trying to make his reign longer so he could get more money. He doesn't care about the readers. He just wants to make the series longer and longer. You can see the war started around November of 2011 and this is March of 2013 and the fight is still going on I don't think the war will be finished by 2015.  
As for some reviewers were asking, this is the final time I will say YUKO won't be in the harem. There is something different for her in my mind. But I would like your advises.**

**Till the next chapter.**

**ILOVEBASHING. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys sorry but this is not an story chapter.

i know you must hate me right now.i hate myself since i an unable to update the story but you must try to understand my problem. you see i have been trying to write a chapter but i cant, the bullshit kishimoto is putting in manga is ruining all my motivation to write. i had written around 2+ words but after last manga chapter i deleted them.  
because i understand if everything is going to be good in manga but if he tries to make sasuke hero of the manga then i dont think i will be able to even read anything related to naruto. and for last few days it is happening.

and the biggest problem is that my sessional exams are in 1 month so i dont have any time to write a long and good chapter. i am waiting that when my exams are over if there is some improvement in manga then i will try. and if there is then you will get a new chapter (HOPEFULLY).

and dont blame me that i am making excuses. CAUSE I AM HEHEHEHE.;)

AND THE LAST THING even if there is no change in manga i will update if you guys want me to . you just have to wait atleast around 2 months. even then you have to tell me how you want me to take my story now.  
thats because the plot i was using till now is getting boring and i have nothing to improve it. i will still use the original plot. but i will take you advices in concideration.

COME ON GUYS AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT IN THE FUTURE TO ADD TO THE STORY.I NEED SOME IDEAS.

THANK YOU ILOVEBASHING


End file.
